Oh Why Did It Have To Be The Shadow King
by mcangel1976
Summary: Does she really have feelings for the shadow king or is he trying to push her elsewhere?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters (although I wish I did)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Haruhi, can you please stay for a couple of minutes. I would like to discuss something with you," Kyoya said after the party that night. Haruhi was not in the mood to talk to anyone in the host club. Thanks to them, tonight she lost her first kiss to a girl. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't even supposed to be in this damn club. The only reason she is in it is because of her 8 million yen debt. Damn vase. And thanks to that stupid debt, she accepted the offer to cut her debt by 1/3 and kiss the queen of the party on the cheek. It was supposed to be the cheek at least, but thanks to that stupid Tamaki, she kissed her on the mouth. She just couldn't understand why they couldn't stay out of her business and back off.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi responded.

"No, it can't. It will only take a couple of minutes and I then I will give you a ride home."

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Do I?"

"Not really, no. I will see you in the club room after we are done saying good-bye to the princesses." Luckily, no one else heard this edict from Kyoya or they might have caused more trouble.

The party wrapped up and the princesses were gone. Haruhi made her way to the club room in order to get the meeting with Kyoya over with. She just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. She was tired and irritated after the party and the kiss.

"What do you want Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked annoyed once she got to the club room.

"I wanted to ask you what you thought of Tamaki."

"Is that all? You could have asked me that tomorrow! I can't believe you made me stay later just to ask me what I think of that moron" She yelled at the Shadow King.

"I take it that is your opinion of him then?"

"I mean he is a nice guy and I think he would make a good friend, but that is it. He is an idiot and he irritates me more than what you are doing now," She responded, "Can I go home now?"

"Of course, after you." Kyoya said as he opened the door to the 3rd music room. He was thinking about what she just told him though. '_Interesting'._

True to his word, Kyoya dropped Haruhi off at her apartment and then headed home himself. He could not get her off of his mind though. When she walked into the club room and broke the vase, he knew that she would be a big factor in his remaining time in high school. He should have known that would be the case when he first met her his last year in middle school.

_Flashback….._

_He had just walked out of the library and was walking through the courtyard of the high school intent on getting answers from Takashi Morinazuka and Mitzkuni Haniazuka in regards to the host club that his idiot best friend was keen on forming. There he stopped and saw a girl in front of him wearing a school uniform that he had not seen before. It was evident that it was __**not**__ an Ouran school uniform. She was walking while looking up at the clouds and not watching where she was going, day dreaming had gotten the better of her. Due to her lack of attention, she tripped and would have fallen in the fountain if Kyoya had not caught her in time._

"_Thank you for catching me. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She stated rather blandly for someone that was almost soaked._

"_It was not a problem, it was either that or let you fall and have my hospitals deal with you after you got sick." Kyoya responded._

"_Umm ok? I am Fujioka Haruhi. I am taking the tests so that I can attend high school year the year after next."_

"_Ootori Kyoya. I already attend Ouran. I am in my last year of middle school and will be a first year at the high school next year. Where is that uniform from? I do not recognize it." _

"_Oh, I currently go to middle school at one of the public schools."_

"_Interesting, well if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to."_

"_Business, but you are only in middle school."_

"_My business has nothing to do with you, and what I do with my time, is just that my time."_

_Under her breath she whispered, "So serious, geez." Louder she said, "Sorry about that. Have a good day and thank you again for saving me."_

_He walked off amused by the fact that she had called him serious, for although she whispered it, it had not been quiet enough. _

_End Flashback_

Yes, Kyoya remembered that day and saving her from a bath in the fountain, but he very much doubted that she remembered that scene. Since that day, he had thought about her and if she had gotten into Ouran. When he heard about the new scholarship student and her name, he knew that she had. And when she stepped into music room 3, he knew that there was no getting away from her, but did he want to?

Unbeknownst to Kyoya, Haruhi did remember him saving her at the fountain. She remembered everything about that day and when she had walked into the music room that day and saw him, she knew that she was either going to regret that day or look back on it fondly. Right now she was regretting it. Being the host club dog and doing everything they wanted her to do in addition to being a host, was not high up on her list of things to do while in high school. She just wanted to be able to study and then go on to college where she would study law. Yah, this was not the highlight of her day. It could change, but she was not sure that it would.

Once she got home, she crawled into bed and crashed for the night. She was tired and cranky. Thanks to the idiot king of the host club, she gave away her first kiss to a girl. When she pictured her first kiss, it was not with another girl. UGH! She pictured a guy, maybe one with dark hair and eyes. Oh what was she saying? Ever since Kyoya-Senpai rescued her from falling into the fountain, she has thought of him as her knight in shining armor. Of course, it had to be shining; it would not do for an Ootori to be in anything less than perfect. Damn rich bastard. Even through his cold attitude towards her ever since she walked into that forsaken room, she still thought about him. Did he think she wanted Tamaki-Senpai? That was funny. He was too much of a dimwit for her. She would never be able to deal with him full time. She had a hard enough time as it was with the little amount of time she had to deal with him now. No way in hell would she want him. She was also trying to convince herself that she would not want the renowned Shadow King.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters.

Chapter 2: In The Host Club

The morning after the party, Haruhi got up and did her chores and the grocery shopping. She also did her homework and worked ahead in her classes. Thanks to the host club, she didn't have has much time for studying as she would have liked to have. It was frustrating at times, but at the same time, she started to have a fondness for the club. Although, she would never admit it. Just like she will not admit to thinking about the club's vice president as more than a passing thought. She kept thinking throughout the day, "Why did he ask about Tamaki?" She also wondered if he remembered rescuing her from the fountain. When it came to the Shadow King, you never knew.

That same day Kyoya was also working ahead on his assignments and studying for a test him and Tamaki would have on that Monday. He already knew the material backwards and forwards and would have no problems surpassing all others in his class on the test. He was first in his class for a reason. After he was done studying, he reviewed the budget and plans for the host club for the following week. He wondered about his best friend (although he would not likely admit it to anyone that he felt that way) and the slip of a girl that seemed to affect the king so much. Surely Tamaki really didn't believe that he thought of Haruhi as a daughter. Now what could he do to help Tamaki along? More importantly, what was it going to take for Haruhi to stop thinking of Tamaki has the moron she proclaimed him to be the night before? As with any business dealing, it is best to know who the players were, to observe as much as you could, and gather as much intel as was available. That is what the next few weeks would be about. Then he would devise a plan that would help that idiot in the love department. This activity may prove very interesting in the long run. If nothing else, it provided a diversion from the day to day life he was dealing with at home. His father always dangled the carrot of being the family heir, but he could never seem to get it in his possession. He was only a 3rd son after all.

The next week Haruhi found herself in the gardens at Ouran Academy under the cherry blossom trees for a host club event. As a host, her presence was required. She knew hosting would help her pay off her debt to the host club for breaking that stupid vase (who puts a vase in the middle of the room with nothing around it?), but that didn't mean that she wanted to have to pretend to be a boy and flirt with girls. She was a girl. So she looked like a boy with her short hair and wearing the boy's uniform, but she was still a girl and as such had the same feelings any girl would have. At least she thought she did. Hmmm.

The host club was sponsoring a tea service to commemorate the start of spring. She went from group to group to help serve tea and to talk to the girls that were flocking to the club to hang out with the most handsome men in the school. She just didn't understand why the girls went crazy for the over the top acts that the boys in the club put on. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, had their twincest act: they acted like there was more than just a brother love between them, although not sure if it was real or not, could have been. The king of the host club, Tamaki Suoh: was over the top with his flirting and acting like the prince of everything, he acted like every girl that came to the host club was his dream girl which made all of the girls feel like he was theirs. Then there were the cousins, Takashi Morinozuka (aka Mori-Senpai) and Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Hunni-Senpai): Mori-Senpai was quiet, stoic, and watched everything while acting as his cousin's protector and care-giver; while Hunni-Senpai was outgoing, energetic, and loved his sweets. They were opposites, but complimented each other; and both were 3rd years, which meant they were seniors. Finally there was Kyoya-Senpai: he hardly ever hosted and seemed more excited about making a profit than he was about the club in general; almost like he didn't really care about the customers that came to the club as long as the club made money. Sometimes Haruhi wondered if there was a better way to pay back her debt.

Tamaki was going on and on with one of his rants about Haruhi needing to act like a girl again and about how since he is her daddy, she should listen to him. She calmly (not how she managed that one) reminded him that he was not her father and she **did not** have to listen to him. He immediately went into his corner of woe. It was at this time that the twins decided to remind everyone that Haruhi would be found out as a girl soon because of the school physicals that were to take place in a couple of days. The host club started to panic and scrambled to try to think of a way to save her secret and keep her in the annoying club, including but not limited to bribing her with fancy tuna (something she has always wanted to try, but never has). She thought it was because they were afraid that she would not be able to pay off her debt, but it was so much more than that, they wanted her to be theirs and theirs alone. Tamaki declared her as his and said that everyone else in the club was just "homosexual supporting cast". Needless to say, the rest of the club did not like this and decided to get back at their king for his outlandish comment. A spectacle was about to be witnessed.

A couple of days later the dreaded day arrived… it was time for the physical exams. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru made their way to the area of the high school where the first year physical exams were taking place. She was curious as to what the exam was going to be like.

"What are physical exams like at Ouran?" She asked the twins.

Kaoru responded, "It's just like a physical exam you get anywhere else."

Hikaru added, "Yah, why would it be any different for us than it is for others just because we have money?"

"I guess you are right. Why would it be different?" Haruhi accepted, but she was in for a surprise, because it was very different. When the three walked into the room where the physical exams were taking place, there were at least 100 nurses and 50 doctors to perform the exams on the students. She was not expecting this. As she walked ahead, she heard nurses and doctors giving nothing but positive feedback to all of the students, almost like they were trying to get into the students good graces. All she could think to herself was, "_What is up with this school?"_

She turned to the side and saw Hunni-Senpai and Mori-Senpai dressed as doctors and asked quietly, "Why are they dressed like that? What is going on?" All of the students around them were questioning what they were doing. It was obvious who they were and it didn't make sense to her or anyone else it appeared.

"They are my backup plan, Haruhi." Kyoya stated as he appeared next to her, "Dressing up in costume, gives our operation a more covert feel. An espionage mission if you will."

"Ok, if you say so," Haruhi deadpanned. She just didn't understand this school sometimes. As she was walking past another curtain, a student was being given nothing but more positive news and she still couldn't understand how it seemed more like trying to sweet talk the students than it did a real physical.

Mind reader that he was, Kyoya stated, "The doctors are chosen by the school's chairman. Just because this is a school, does not mean that it is not a business. Most of the families here have their own doctors to see to the physicals and overall health of that family, so he needs to make sure to keep the students happy. This is more of a formality than it is anything else." She had no response to that, but in her mind she thought, "_Damn rich bastards."_

About that time, the twins were asked go behind a curtain to remove their shirts in order to have their chest measured. They decided to strip in front of the student population. Apparently exam day was very popular with the ladies, i.e. their customers. All Haruhi could do was shake her head and wonder again, what was wrong with these girls. Of course it also popped into her mind, albeit briefly, _"Well maybe if it was Kyoya-Senpai…"_ She shook herself out of that train of thought fast.

She went to the curtained off area that the nurse showed her. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to keep her secret, no one told her what the plan was. If she didn't know what the plan was, how was she supposed to handle her part in said plan? The curtain closed behind her so that she could take off her shirt. She was wondering if she should peak her head out and look for Kyoya, but just as she was about to turn around to do that, Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder. He had been waiting in the dark corner for her. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing a brown wig. All she could think was, "_What the hell is he doing?"_

"Don't worry Haruhi, I will pretend to be you and we will be able to keep your secret." Tamaki explained before he stepped out of the curtain announcing himself as Haruhi Fujioka. All of the girls surrounding the curtain deadpanned and asked why Tamaki was pretending to be Haruhi. They were confused because there was no mistaking who it was in that wig. In the background you could hear the twins laughing hysterically that they knew it wouldn't work. "Why are you laughing you even doppelgangers? You told me that it would work and no one would be able to guess it was me."

Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time while they were still laughing and Tamaki was trying to choke them, "We lied! We are not your homosexual supporting cast. We had to get our revenge. Hahaha."

Tamaki walked back into the curtain area looking down and said, "I'm sorry Haruhi, my daughter, but they figured it out." Haruhi turned around and gave him the look of death causing Tamaki to wither away.

As Tamaki disappeared, Kyoya came into the curtain area and asked Haruhi to follow him. He had set up a special clinic for her with a doctor that was sworn to secrecy standing by to perform the physical.

"Turns out all of the doctors here today are on staff at Kyoya-Senpai family's many hospitals. This would have been good to know while we were coming up with our plan, not after the fact." Hikaru said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to get revenge also. I am just not supporting cast, regardless if it is homosexual or anything else," Kyoya responded. "Now Haruhi, if you will follow me, I will take you to the room for your physical."

Haruhi followed him to the room, where the group left her to get her physical done and they were headed back to the club room. Unfortunately they didn't make it very far because a girl started screaming saying that someone tried to attack her. The boys figured security could handle it, until they heard that the assailant was headed towards the special clinic that was set up for Haruhi. Kyoya got Tamaki and decided this was the perfect time for him to play hero and change her opinion of him. It made sense; a girl was likely to fall for someone they were rescued by. Right?

Tamaki rushed into the room and kicked the so called assailant away from his precious Haruhi. The rest of the club followed him into the area to protect her if needed. The man begged them not to hurt him. He was just looking for his daughter and when he tried to ask someone, she started to scream. He was frightened and just ran. After telling the group his story, Kyoya figured out that he had the wrong school. He wanted Ouran Public High School, not Ouran Academy. Tamaki was so moved by the man's story and trying to reconnect with his daughter, he asked Kyoya to get a map of the area with all of the schools on it to give to him. Then they let him go through the window so that he could make his way to the correct school to hopefully make amends to his daughter.

_"Hmmm, maybe Tamaki-Senpai isn't so much of a moron after all," _Haruhi thought to herself. She thought it was commendable that he wanted to help the poor man reconnect with his daughter. "Now, if you will all please get out of the room?" Haruhi said to all of the club members.

"Haruhi, are you still mad at me for what I tried to do earlier?" Tamaki whined.

_"Nope, still a moron."_ She thought to herself, while out loud she said, "No, but I need to finish my exam and I cannot do that with you here, that is if you still plan on me keeping my secret and staying in the host club." After she said that, Tamaki picked her up in his arms and started swinging her around the room and yelling about how cute his daughter was. "Put me down Senpai right now!" She yelled. Once she was put down, the club pulled their king out of the door so that she could get the exam over with. 20 minutes later she emerged from the room proclaiming exam done and her secret was safe.

_"I wonder what she thinks of Tamaki now that he saved her from a pervert that turned out to not be a pervert, and he helped someone that was in need. Surely her opinion of him has changed at least a little bit." _Kyoya wondered to himself as the club made their way back to music room 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is still the same. I do not own the characters or OHSHC.

Chapter 3 – A New Manager and An Almost Kiss

A couple weeks passed without incidence and then the bubble was burst by the appearance of Kyoya-Senpai's supposed fiancé. Renge showed up unexpectedly to the host club. She had just moved from France and declared herself the manager of the host club. She also said that she was Kyoya's fiancée and that they were in love with each other. She was not sure why, but Haruhi was seriously bothered by these declarations. She tried not to show it, but the feelings could not be completely hidden. The only good thing about that is the fact that everyone was acting the same as her. Even his supposed best friend, Tamaki, had no clue about this relationship. After about 15 minutes, it did come out that Kyoya had never met the woman before and that they were not engaged. For the life of her, Haruhi could not figure out why he couldn't say that in the beginning when the allegations were first made. Was that too much to ask of someone? Even Tamaki looked like he was suffering until the correct information was supplied. Damn Shadow King!

Once Renge barged her way into the host club, she decided that she would be the new manager of the host club and that everything had to change. No one was immune to her changes except Kyoya, because according to her, he was perfect. If she only knew the real Kyoya, the woman was completely delusional to Haruhi's way of thinking, and that wasn't because she had feelings for him. Somehow all of the personalities of the people in the host club were not good enough and according to Renge needed to be changed. Tamaki became the lonely prince, the twins became basketball stars (which the wrong one was apparently cast as the pitcher – she still wasn't sure what that meant), Hunni-Senpai became the baby face thug, Mori-Senpai became Hunni's lackey, and Haruhi became the nerd that was bullied. Some of these were so off the mark from the personalities they portrayed in the club that it was laughable.

The next thing all of the members knew, they were making a movie with a Hollywood director about their new characters. It was not going as well as Renge would have liked. Hunni-Senpai broke character as he was bullying Haruhi and ran to her apologizing. Haruhi pulled him into her embrace and told him that it would be ok. He didn't like acting like a bully and he didn't want to do it any longer. The only one that truly seemed to like their new character was Tamaki, but he was always one for drama and going over the top, and for that reason, Kyoya wasn't stopping anything that Renge was doing.

Haruhi was sitting down and talking to Tamaki and telling him that he shouldn't change because someone else asked him to when she was called by Renge to come around the corner. There Renge had two boys from class 2D. They looked like thugs and like they could definitely cause some trouble. Renge started talking about how they would play the thugs in the movie and their characters were part of the Japanese mafia. This caused the boys to become upset and they shoved Renge. The only thing that saved her from crashing was Haruhi jumping in the way. Tamaki came running when he heard the ruckus.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you alright?" He saw her on the ground with tears in her eyes. He immediately tried to get revenge and attack the boys for doing this to his precious daughter. They tried to tell Tamaki that it wasn't them that it was Renge's fault, but Tamaki wasn't listening until he heard… "Their right Senpai, it was Renge's fault." Tamaki immediately let the boys go and ran to Haruhi's side. He was concerned and worried.

"Are you ok Haruhi? Daughter, please tell daddy that you are alright." Tamaki sounded a bit anxiously looking at the tears in her eyes.

"Yah, I am fine. It's just that my contact fell out." She said smiling.

"Well, now you are a real host because you can cry without eye drops." He laughed relieved, thankful that she wasn't hurt too much and that the tears were from her contacts. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss her and he was leaning in to do just that when…

"Cut! Please tell me you got all of that. It was a fabulous scene except for when the contacts came out." Renge yelled at the film crew. They assured her that they had.

Just then, Kyoya picked up a rock and broke the camera. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow a host club member to be shown in a violent situation such as you have just witnessed. I will have to ask you to stop all of this Renge and to back off." He was frustrated that he was having to clean up a mess that got so far out of hand due to her over the top fan girl ways, and because he saw what Tamaki was about to do and she broke the moment that he might have kissed Haruhi.

Renge was upset. She didn't understand why "her" Kyoya was acting like that. He was supposed to be kind and love her. He wasn't ever supposed to speak a harsh word at her at all, but that was not the real Kyoya as Tamaki so eloquently pointed out.

"You shouldn't judge someone based on their looks. You need to get to know a person and get to know what is on the inside because that is what truly matters." Haruhi said sitting on the ground so that she could be level with Renge who had slumped to the floor when Kyoya made his speech. Renge decided that Haruhi was talking directly to her, which she was, but Renge took that as a confession of love from Haruhi. The host club just got more annoying for her because Renge was staying on as the manager.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is the same as always…. Darn it

Chapter 4 – Possible Kink In The Plan

Haruhi was stressed and in a bad mood. Renge would not leave her alone because she wanted Haruhi to be her "boyfriend". A little hard to do since Haruhi was a girl. Then the twins wouldn't leave her alone during class and she was sure she missed something important during the lecture today. Tamaki was still saying he was her father and could not get it through his thick skull no matter how much she yelled at him that he was not her father. The only people that were not completely making her crazy and violent were Kyoya-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Hunni-Senpai. It would only take one more thing for her to go off the deep end.

She was on her way to host club when the twins decided she was moving too slowly and dragged her with them to the club room. Once they opened the doors and walked in, Tamaki went into one of his acts and the twins did nothing but egg him on.

"What are you two heathens doing with my precious daughter?" Tamaki wailed.

"Nothing too much Tono… Just making sure she arrived on time." Kaoru said as he wrapped both arms around her.

"And of course it let us take care of her and hold her hand." Hikaru finished also wrapping both arms around her.

"Get away from her at once! Haruhi, come to Daddy. I will take care of you and if you want to hold a hand, I have two that you can use." Tamaki said while looking at the threesome with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi was able to disengage herself from the twins and bypass Tamaki's hug while making her way to the back room to store her belongings. When she left the back room, she made her way to the kitchen to get ready for the guests where she ran into Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I see that you are actually on time for club for once." Kyoya smirked.

"Yes Senpai, it actually does happen sometimes when I am not engrossed in the library." Haruhi commented back. She was not in the mood for any snide comments or anything else. She just wanted to make it through club today and go home.

"Maybe we should put them on Haruhi duty going forward."

"That will not be necessary Kyoya Senpai. I am here before the guests arrive and that should be good enough. Unlike you rich bastards, I have to keep up my grades and think of my scholarship. I do not have time to be idle." She argued back.

"Don't pretend to know the situations of the rest of the club. Just because we may be as you call 'rich bastards', some of us cannot rest and must also make the grade so to speak. Now if you will excuse me," he sneered as he left her in the kitchen staring at his retreating back.

She felt low. He was right, what did she know about their situations? She was starting to know them little by little and counted them as her friends, but she didn't really know their stories like they knew hers. She felt bad and decided she needed to apologize to him.

She finished making the tea and coffee for the guests and put everything on the cart to take it to her station. As she came out of the kitchen, she first made her way to Kyoya-Senpai. He was engrossed in his laptop and was not paying attention to her. Just as she was about to reach him in order to apologize, he looked up and announced everyone needed to get into their positions for the opening of the club. She guessed that she would have to wait until after club in order to say she was sorry for her comments.

Club that day passed by in a blur. She couldn't get her mind off of Kyoya-Senpai and the look on his face when he was telling her that she didn't know the whole story, which to her equated to, she really didn't know him at all. It was hard to get to know the Shadow King. He kept himself closed off. Since he did all of the finances for the club, he didn't have to host as much as the others. He kept his emotions held in check and he didn't seem to care about anything. She would periodically look over to him in his corner during club hours and was hard pressed to pull her eyes away from him. Why did it bother her so much?

Kyoya could feel her eyes on him and he wondered what was going through that mind of hers. He didn't know why he said what he said to her, even if it was true. He just knew that he didn't like for her to think of him like that. He thought she might be above that and it bothered him that she seemed to be so closed minded to him and his peers. He shouldn't have cared and told himself he didn't care, but if that was the case, then he should have just let it pass. When she wasn't looking at him, he would periodically stare at her out of the corner of his eyes. It would not do for someone to catch him looking at her, now would it? He told himself that he was observing her for the sake of Tamaki and his plan to get them together, but he couldn't understand why that would sound so false right now.

Club was over for the day and the ladies left the room. Once the doors were closed, Haruhi made her way to Kyoya with every intention of apologizing. Unfortunately, things in the host club never go according to plan. Tamaki stopped her when she was half way there and wrapped her in his very tight, very deathly embrace.

"Oh Haruhi, you were so cute today in club today. Daddy is so proud of you!" Tamaki yelled. She really felt like he would cause her to go deaf at a young age.

"Can't breathe. Let go of me Senpai!" She squeaked out. He wasn't listening to her though. He started to spin her around the room to her utter despair. "Put me down right now! And you are not my damn father!" Tamaki still wasn't listening, so she did the only thing she could do at that point, "Mori-Senpai, help me please!" She was pulled out of Tamaki's arms and set behind the tallest member of the club. She knew that she could always count on him to get her out of those situations.

"Thank you Mori-Senpai!" She said relieved to be out of Tamaki's embrace. Mori smiled down at her and patted her head before he walked off and joined his short cousin again.

"Haruhi, the cup and saucer that you broke while swinging around will be 10,000 yen added to your debt." Kyoya said as he was packing up his laptop.

That is all it took. She was fed up. She was going to apologize to him, but now she just wanted to bash his brains in. "That is bullshit!" She yelled, "It is not my fault that it was broken. It was Tamaki's fault for spinning me around. I didn't want to be spun around, I didn't want to be in his embrace, and I sure as hell didn't want to be part of this club!" She was getting louder the more she went on. "I am done with you assholes and this club. GOOD BYE!" With that she stomped out of the room and started to run home. The only problem was that when she was outside of the gates to the school, she realized that she did not have her school bag, ergo no books or homework with her. She was either going to have to go back or she was going to have to forget about her homework for one night. She decided to forget about it. She was ahead in all of her classes by a week and there were no tests scheduled for tomorrow. It would be ok to skip. The problem with skipping is she would not be able to keep her mind occupied and it could wind up drifting to things or people she didn't want to think about right now.

She got home and unlocked her apartment door. She went to her room and changed out of her uniform, she then walked into the kitchen to see if there was a note from her dad. Sure enough there was one, "My dear wonderful daughter, I will not be home until tomorrow afternoon. Please take care and remember to lock the door." Great, now she was going to be alone tonight with no books, no homework, and only her thoughts to keep her company. Guess the TV or a book she has already read will be her company tonight.

Haruhi looked at the time and decided it was a good time to start cooking dinner. She went to the refrigerator and pantry and took out everything that she would need. If it had been a Friday night she would probably not have bothered with a full meal, but the leftovers were to be her lunch for tomorrow at school, so she cooked as she normally would.

After she set everything out on the counter and started to cut up the vegetables, there was a knock at her door. She wondered who it could be, and when she answered the door, she got a big surprise. Standing on the other side of the door was Kyoya-Senpai, one of the last people she wanted to see or expected to see.

"Kyoya-Senpai? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked dumbfounded at seeing him on her stoop.

"I went to the back room and saw your school bag there, so I decided to bring it to you," He responded matter of factly. Although, he was wondering what did possess him to bring it to her especially with her parting words to the club earlier.

"Um thank you Senpai." She said warily, "I was just cooking dinner, would you like to come in and join me?" Why did she just ask that? Stupid brain and stupid mouth need to communicate better.

Kyoya raised a brow at her, but agreed to come in and join her for dinner. "Where is your father tonight?"

"He is working and will not be back until tomorrow. So it is just me for now," she responded on her guard. She could just imagine what Kyoya-Senpai was thinking and what he would think of her father for working as a drag queen in a bar. She wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Does he leave you often? Are you going to be ok here alone?" He asked. It seemed his brain and mouth was having the same problem as Haruhi. He didn't really care, it was just conversation. (At least that is what he told himself).

"Well, he has to work and make a living. He doesn't have it as easy as some people," she said while looking directly at him with that last part, "besides, I will be ok. I stay by myself a lot. I am the one that runs the house here and I am ok with it. My mom died when I was young, so I have been independent since then." She just couldn't shut up around him.

He gave her a look with these last comments and nodded his head. She told him to sit in the living room and she would make some tea. As the water was boiling, she kept wondering why he even bothered with her bag and why he accepted her dinner invitation. It was probably just to punish her for her comments and storming out of club, and to make some payment arrangement for the balance on her debt with the host club since she quit.

The kettle started to whistle jostling Haruhi out of her thoughts. She went to grab the kettle, not thinking about how hot it was and she did not have a pot holder in hand, when she burned herself as she reached for it yelling as it happened. Kyoya jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see what happened and saw her holding her hand cussing at her stupidity.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" He asked looking at her holding her hand to her stomach. He walked up to her and gently took her hand from her and looked at him. He saw the burn, but it wasn't too bad. He turned on the cold water and held her hand under the running water. She flinched, but his grip was firm.

"Sorry Senpai, I was distracted about something and wasn't thinking. I didn't realize I didn't have a towel in hand until it was too late," she mumbled not sure why she was apologizing to him.

"It isn't too bad of a burn and you don't have to apologize. What were you thinking about?" He said concerned.

"Nothing," she said defensively. She wondered why he was bothering with her.

He let out an exasperated breath and asked where her first aid kit was. She told him and he left to get it, telling her to keep her hand under the cold water. When he returned, he sat her down at the table in the living room and examined her hand some more. He didn't like to see her in pain, but he wouldn't tell her that. He put on burn ointment and a bandage and told her it should be fine in a couple of days. Just make sure she kept it clean.

She looked up at him while he was bandaging her hand to tell him thank you and her words got stuck in her throat. He had looked up then too and their eyes were locked. They both seemed to be moving forward towards each other without realizing it, while their heart rates sped up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own OHSHC or its characters. If I did, Haruhi would have definitely ended up with someone other than Tamaki. LOL.

Chapter 5 – Uh Oh, That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

They were getting closer and closer. An onlooker would have thought that they were about to kiss. Haruhi thought that would be the case and she actually wanted it to happen. Just as they were only a couple of inches away from each other, Kyoya's phone started to ring. The moment was broken and they both jumped back blushing. Haruhi excused herself to start on dinner and finish the tea while Kyoya answered the phone.

"Tamaki, what do you want?" Kyoya asked exasperated. He couldn't tell if he was happy about the interruption or irritated about the king's timing. He should be happy. She was supposed to be falling for the idiot and he was supposed to be helping that along. In fact, in hindsight, he should have told Tamaki to bring her bag to her instead of bringing himself.

"Kyoya, what are we going to do? My precious daughter is angry with us and quit the club! She can't leave us! We need to convince her to stay, so what is your plan?" Tamaki yelled/wailed on the other end.

Kyoya let out a breath and tried to calm himself down. The more Tamaki ranted, the more irritated he got. He could understand why Haruhi stormed out of the club like she did today. "I think we need to start by apologizing and then remind her about her debt to the club. I will arrange for her to be at the club room tomorrow during lunch and we can all discuss it together."

"Kyoya that is the perfect plan! We will make sure we are charming and she will forgive us and want to stay with us forever. My daughter cannot stay mad at her father! She will fall in love and never leave and we will be happy for the rest of our lives." Tamaki was going on one of his day dream rants again. Kyoya was tuning him out.

"Tamaki, if you are quite done, I am going to hang up now. I have business to attend to," Kyoya said has he disconnected the phone. There was still a chance that Tamaki will call back, but now that a plan has been discussed, the likelihood of it happening was small. He should just tell her about the lunch arrangement and leave, but for some reason he just can't bring himself to leave just yet. The thought of the almost kiss was fresh in his mind. A moment he needed to forget fast and move on. She was meant to be with Tamaki. She didn't need to be with him for many reasons.

Kyoya got up from the living room floor and made his way into the kitchen. Haruhi was finishing up the vegetables and already had the meat cooking in the wok. Without turning around, "who was that on the phone?" She had heard who it was, but wanted to make small take to help get rid of the awkwardness of the moment.

"It was Tamaki. He wanted me to talk to you about coming back to the host club. So will you come to the club room tomorrow at lunch so that we can all talk about this?" Kyoya calmly asked, definitely more calmly than he was feeling at the time.

"Why should I? I quit and I don't know if I want to come back. Give me a good reason why I should." She responded.

"Well, there is the matter of the balance of your debt."

"I said give me a good reason. I can always get a job or do something else that will help pay off the debt." She said snidely. She was wondering if he would admit to something between them, but she knew that he wouldn't. A girl could hope though.

"Actually, I don't think you can get a job since it is against the rules. However, you could appeal that and get special permission to get a job. Although, you may have to give a reason why you need the job, but besides all of that, there are other reasons. Tamaki is begging for you to come back, the twins will miss you, and I am sure the rest will also," he said trying to deflect. "The least you could do is show up and listen to what everyone has to say."

She rolled her eyes at this, but knew that he was right. She should at least listen to them. She wondered if "the rest" included him. Wait, no she doesn't wonder that at all. She shouldn't wonder about that, but then again, she really wanted him to kiss her. "Fine, I will come to the meeting at lunch tomorrow." She looked over at him when she finished saying this and he looked relieved. She couldn't really see his eyes because of his glasses, but it seemed as if he relaxed after she said that she would come and she wondered why that would be the case.

"Well, I guess I had better be going then," Kyoya said suddenly. He felt the need to get out of there before something else almost happens.

"Senpai, you are not going to stay for dinner? It is almost ready," she asked. She looked almost hopeful. He didn't know why, but he agreed to stay. Maybe he could help pitch Tamaki to her and it would help swing her to his favor. He went back into the living room and sat down at the table to wait for dinner.

About 10 minutes later Haruhi came in with the food and some tea on a tray. After she served him and herself, they started to eat in an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say and had a jumble of thoughts running through their minds. However, blunt as always, Haruhi had a question that had been bothering her since he had shown up at her door, "Kyoya-Senpai, how did you know where I lived? I never told you."

"I have a file on everyone in the club and all of our customers. I thought you knew that," he responded like it was nothing to have all of that information.

"I see," was all she could say in response.

After that it was quiet again until they were almost done with the meal. Kyoya had a plan and he would not fail in that plan, so he did something that was no longer feeling like the best idea, "Haruhi, what do you think of Tamaki?"

She just looked at him like he had lost his mind and deadpanned, "Didn't we already have this conversation after the party?"

"Yes, but since then, you have been in the club a little more and gotten to know him better. He has saved your life/virtue, has shown his caring side, and defended you to some of the, shall we say, ruffians of the school. So has your opinion changed from that night?"

"Why does it matter what my opinion is or is not of him? And why do you only care about him?"

"I have my reasons as to why I am asking, but since you want to open it up, what are your feelings/opinions for all of the men in the host club?"

"Tit for tat. Just because you want to know, does not mean that I will tell you."

"Ok, how about I deduct 1000 yen for every answer you give me. So that is 5000 yen for telling me how you feel for the men in the club."

"You're wrong, there are 6 men in the club, not 5 and I will do it for 2000 yen per, making it 12,000 yen off my debt."

"I am feeling generous tonight since you cooked a good meal and were pushed a bit much today. Ok, 2000 yen per host, but I only care about the 5 that aren't me." He was studying her when he said this. He was curious her opinion of him, but as he saw no merit in this, he only asked about the remaining hosts.

She looked at him for the longest time and nodded, "Tamaki-Senpai is still a moron. Although he is caring and considerate, he is an idiot and I don't understand how the girls fall for his phony lines and fawn all over him. I could see him as a good friend, but as anything more, I just don't see it or understand why a girl would be interested in him. Hunni-Senpai is sweet and caring. He loves his cake and sweets. I see him as a little brother even if he is over 2 years older than me. Mori-Senpai is quiet, but he notices everything. He seems to really care about Hunni-Senpai and is willing to help out a friend when it is needed. He is someone that can be counted on and is a good listener. He doesn't fill in the void with idle chatter, making what he says when he talks, that much more important to listen to. Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and like to push people's buttons. I hate it when they call me their toy. They love to bug Tamaki and send him to his corner to pout, but they are also in their own little world and they are still learning to let people in. Great friends to have and I feel sorry for their enemies," she said laughing at the last part.

Kyoya was laughing at that also and asked, "So no romantic feelings for any of them? Not even the twins?"

"UGH! No! I could never be interested in those 5. They are wonderful friends and each has their own unique qualities, but I think they would drive me crazy if I was with any of them." She hastily said, "Why?"

"As I said, I have my reasons for asking and I may or may not tell you when I feel it merits something, but not right now." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi got up to clean up the table from dinner and put the dishes in the sink. Kyoya stayed where he was thinking about what she said. All he could think was, _"Interesting, looks like I have more work ahead of me. Her opinion hasn't seemed to change at all."_

Kyoya finished his tea and got up to put it by the sink with the rest of the dishes, "Well, I guess I better be going now. I have a lot of work to do before I can turn in for the night."

"Oh ok, Senpai. Thank you for staying for dinner." Just then a crash of thunder could be heard outside along with the bright flash of lightening that was seen out the window. Haruhi froze where she was and when the thunder rolled again, she screamed and dropped the glass that she held in her hand.

Kyoya turned and looked at the girl and saw a look of fear on her face that gave him chills. "Haruhi, are you ok? What's wrong? Did you see something?" He didn't know what was wrong with her. Another flash of lightening and a crash of thunder and she jumped on him, "Haruhi, are you afraid of the storm?" He asked as he instinctively put his arms around her holding her.

"N-n-not the rain, but the thunder and lightning," she stuttered grabbing him even tighter as the storm sounded closer. She hated her fear and that it was Kyoya-Senpai that was here. She was usually alone at times like these. She would bury herself in the covers and crawl under the table, "S-s-sorry s-s-Senpai, you can go now. I will be ok," she said, but she had not let go of him yet so he wasn't so sure that he could leave yet.

"It's ok Haruhi. I am here and it will be over soon. It is just a chemical reaction to things in the sky. All of it could be scientifically explained," he said hoping it would calm her down, but the louder the thunder got, the tighter she held on.

"Look Senpai, I know all of that, but it doesn't help me. Just go, I will be ok on my own," she tried to disengage herself from him, but was finding it difficult. It felt good to be held when she was frightened and he wasn't letting go yet.

"I will stay. I can't leave you like this. If Tamaki found out, he would have a cow and go off on a tangent more so than we have ever seen. Plus, it wouldn't be the right thing to do I don't suppose."

"Gee thanks for the comfort. And seriously, who care about what Tamaki does. He is getting on my nerves and over stepping himself with this whole daddy thing," she responded shakily. She really was grateful that he was there. She hated being along during storms even if she knew how to cope.

"Let's go sit down in the living room. I don't want you stepping on the glass that you dropped. It could mean lost profits if you had to go to the hospital and miss club." Haruhi couldn't help it; she snickered at what he just said. She had to laugh about him assuming she would join the club again and that he would bring up the profits right now. "Is that funny? I don't think having to go to a hospital for stepping on glass that you dropped, meaning you caused yourself injury, is very funny Haruhi," he said in response to her giggle.

"It's just only you would bring all of that up about profits and me missing club," she said just as another rumble was heard and she yelped.

Kyoya got her to the living room and in a seated position on the floor a couple minutes later. Although he wondered how he had managed it because she would not let go of him to save her life. Clinging was too mild a word for what she was doing her fear was that great. He had known some people could become paralyzed with fear, but he had yet to see a case like that until now. He looked down at her in his arms and she looked so vulnerable. She made him want to comfort her. She made him feel things that he shouldn't. She looked up at him when he was looking down and again their eyes locked. She touched his cheek and he could not look away. He brought his face down to hers and touched their lips together. When he felt her kiss him back, which didn't take long, he brushed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth for him and he deepened the kiss, then he heard her moan. He pulled away fast not believing what he just did. She looked at him and then touched her fingers to her lips. He wanted to kiss her again. Instead he told her to lay her head down and try to sleep. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried to do just that. She was thinking about the kiss and how soft his lips were. He was thinking that it should not have happened, but it was nice.

As Haruhi was drifting off to sleep she murmured, "Kyoya-Senpai, I'm sorry about what I said at school today and I don't think you are a moron." Kyoya wasn't sure he heard her right, but when he looked down, she was asleep. He smiled inwardly and sat there thinking about he was going to get his plans on track, although it made him cringe a bit.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love reviews and I really appreciate them! Kayla-Sam7621… I hope this helps and this chapter doesn't end too badly as a cliffhanger. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer… Still don't know and will not in this lifetime.

Chapter 6 – Is She Back? Did We Convince Her?

Kyoya, jumped awake when he heard his phone ringing at 6:00a in the morning. He was a bit disoriented about where he was, until he remembered he fell asleep while the storm was raging. He looked down and saw that Haruhi was still in his arms. She was starting to stir herself with the ringing of his cell phone.

"Tamaki, why are you calling me at this hour? You know better!" Kyoya grumbled into the phone knowing who it was based on the ring tone.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I just wanted to be sure you were able to convince Haruhi to come have lunch with us," Tamaki whined.

"Yes, she will meet us in the music room at lunch," Kyoya signed.

"Oh, my daughter will forgive me. Yay! Ok, I will see you in class later. Thank you mommy!" Tamaki hung up the phone after that.

Kyoya groaned. He was not ready to get up and he was not looking forward to seeing Tamaki and his hyper self. Sometimes he felt done with it all. Now he felt guilty for kissing Haruhi. No, he would not think about that kiss any longer.

"Kyoya-Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked still half asleep. A moment later, her eyes widened and she remember, "Umm, thank you Senpai for staying with me last night. I didn't mean to keep you here."

"Let's consider it collateral to convince you to come back to the host club," he responded to her. Being so close to her was messing with his equilibrium and that is not something he wanted to admit. _"Focus Kyoya, she belongs with your best friend."_

"Oh, ok Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi replied. She seems a little off balance herself this morning he noticed.

They both got up to start getting ready for the day. Since he was already there and up, he called his driver to bring over a fresh uniform. He would just go to school from her apartment. He could use the excuse that he was trying to win back her good graces if any of the host club saw them together. Although, that may not be too believable (he wouldn't believe that excuse), what were the merits after all?

Haruhi went to her room and gathered the things she would need for her shower that morning. She kept thinking about that kiss. Did it mean something? Was it nothing to him? Maybe it was just an experiment. She was confused. Not only was he messing with her thoughts right now, but her emotions were all over the board. Feelings that she keeps trying to beat down inside her are spilling to the surface. She needs to get them under control. He apparently isn't thinking about the kiss or has any feelings towards her. She thought he was acting as cold and calculating as ever. Then the thought popped into her head, _"Damn it! He kissed me and did all of this just so that I would join the host club and profits wouldn't drop. That damn club, damn vase, and damn rich bastards!" _ At that moment, she wanted to do nothing more than cry. She needed to get her emotions under control and stop thinking about her useless feelings for a certain shadow king.

Kyoya was having his own struggle that morning. By the time Haruhi got out of the shower, his driver had arrived with his uniform and whatever else he would need to get ready for the day. He got in the shower after Haruhi had finished. He was telling himself that there was no merit in feelings for the commoner girl, but there was merit in getting Tamaki to win her over. There were merits on helping his friend win her over. He just wasn't as sure what those merits were any longer. He blamed her for messing with him. He should have let her fall into that fountain. If that had happened, then her brown eyes may not have been haunting him all of this time. He decided distance (well as much as you can when you belong to the same club) would be exactly what he needed right now.

After he was finished getting ready for school, he walked out of the bathroom to find that Haruhi had made breakfast for them. "I hope you are ok with breakfast this morning. I wasn't sure what you usually ate or what you liked so I just cooked an omelet and made some tea," she said as she was looking not at him, but at the ground.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you. After breakfast, you will ride with me to school. It is still sprinkling out there and it would not do for you to catch a cold and be more of a hindrance to the club."

Oh he grated on her nerves sometimes. _"Stupid Kyoya -Senpai with his stupid orders! What if I don't want to follow his orders today? Asshole!"_ Haruhi thought as she was fuming. "Fine, whatever you say sir," she said sarcastically.

He raised an eye brow at her attitude and words, but did not say anything else to her. They ate their breakfast in silence. They gathered up what they needed to for the day and headed out the door. As soon as they were in the car, Kyoya pulled out his laptop and started to work. He had already missed a night of working and he needed to check on some things before class that morning.

As they pulled up to the school, Haruhi could see that Tamaki was waiting for Kyoya at the front of the building and she groaned. "What seems to be the problem Haruhi?" He asked, but seemed disinterested in the answer.

"Tamaki-Senpai is waiting for you. I really don't want to have to deal with him this morning, but I don't have much of a choice now. Damn it!"

"No, apparently you do not. So suck it up and deal with it." He said as he was putting up his computer. As soon as he was done, the limo was stopped and the driver had opened the door for them to exit. Since Haruhi was closest to that side of the car, she was the first to get out. She was followed closely by Kyoya.

Tamaki was shocked and his jaw dropped to the floor, "Mother, what are you doing with our daughter in your car?" Tamaki was yelling about the two hosts being alone together, "My dear daughter, did mean mommy scare you? Did he make you do anything? Don't worry, I am here to protect you," he said to Haruhi.

Through a clenched jaw she stressed, "Tamaki-Senpai, for the millionth time, I am not your fucking daughter, I already have a father. Now back off!" After that she stormed off into the building and to her first period class.

Tamaki had decided to find his corner of woe and pout. "Mommy, I think our daughter still hates me. Why was she with you this morning?"

"It is raining and I am trying to convince her to come back to the host club. How would it look if we asked her to meet us for lunch to convince to her stay in the club and then left her to walk in the rain to get sick?" Kyoya replied. He had already planned what he was going to say to everyone.

Tamaki immediately perked up and came out of his corner, "Excellent plan Kyoya! I knew I could count on you. Thank you for watching after our dear Haruhi." With that both second years started to make their way to their first class of the morning. Kyoya had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Lunch finally arrived and Haruhi made her way to the third music room. The twins had a different class that period from her, so she did not have to worry about them dragging her hurriedly through the halls. She arrived at the room and took a deep breath before she opened the doors. She just wanted to get this meeting over with. She knew that she was going to stay, but she needed to set some ground rules and she hoped they would agree.

As she walked in, she noticed all of the hosts were standing around a larger table that was brought in. They had not noticed her yet, well at least most of them hadn't. Mori-Senpai turned around at the sound of the door, so he was the first to see her. He gave her a small smile and looked down to check on his cousin. Kyoya also noticed her enter, but only offered her a sideways glance. This convinced her last night was all about getting her back in the club. She felt like she was such an idiot.

Mori-Senpai after checking on Hunni-Senpai and realizing no one else had really noticed the expected guest, announced her to the club by quietly saying "Haruhi". Everyone looked up and to the entrance of the room and saw her standing there.

"Haruhi, you made it! Oh daughter how I have missed you. We are so sorry for anything we did to make you upset. I know it was those doppelgangers that did this to you. I will protect you from them," Tamaki assured her with his over the top theatrics as he ran towards her. She was able to side step him before he attacked her and held her in a bear hug.

Just as she side stepped him though the twins had their arms around her calling her their toy. "We knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from us. You know you love being our toy. Don't worry; we will keep you away from that stupid Tono." Both twins said.

"Get your arms off of me. If this is how you are going to apologize and try to convince me to come back, it is the worst display I have ever seen. Kyoya-Senpai went through a lot of trouble to convince me to even come to this meeting. If you don't stop it all right now, I will walk out that door and never come back. Then his efforts will be wasted. Is that what you want?" She knew that this ploy would work because everyone was afraid of Kyoya-Senpai and his temper. They didn't call him the shadow king for nothing. He could manipulate and get angry when he wanted, and if he felt his efforts were wasted, it did not make for a very happy shadow king. They immediately dropped their arms and walked to the table with her.

Hunni-Senpai was holding out her chair for her and was doing what he could to keep the peace, aka making her happy and wanting to be there. She thanked him and took the offered seat. She was sitting next between him and Kyoya. He didn't think she would want to sit next to the twins or Tamaki right now since they were the main reason they were in this situation. Yes, Kyoya contributed to it, but it had been building. Plus he and Mori-Senpai had seen him watch Haruhi when he didn't think anyone was looking. He also saw her look at Kyoya the entire time she was making her way to the table. He knew something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was or if they were ready to do anything about it. He and his cousin would just have to wait and see. He may look like he is in grade school, but he was the oldest member of the club and he wasn't dumb. He looked over to the twins and Tamaki after everyone else had picked their seats, they looked disappointed in the seating arrangement, _"Well that is just too bad, maybe this will teach them a lesson for the future!" _Honey thought as he bit into the cake that was placed in front of him.

Haruhi finally looked at the table and noticed it was covered with food, including fancy tuna. She had yet to be able to try the delicacy for one reason or another, but they promised it to her on several occasions. She hoped that she would get to try it today. As she was thinking this, Mori-Senpai passed her the plate of fancy tuna. "Thank you Mori-Senpai. Is there a plate I can put some on? I don't have one."

Kyoya responded to her question with, "That is yours. We know you have not had any yet and we know that you have been promised it on more than one occasion, so we thought we would use it as the start of a peace offering." Actually, no one thought of this except for Kyoya and Mori, but they went along with what Kyoya was saying.

"Thank you I guess," she responded quietly. Her guard was up. She needed to stick to her guns.

"Yes, well this meeting was called to discuss your continued participation in the host club. We know that you were upset yesterday and stated that you were quitting, but we hope that we can make you see reason and stay as a member/host." Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. He sounded like he was conducting a business meeting with a board of directors. Although, in a way, it was a business meeting. "Now there are several reasons that you should stay: your debt, profit of the club, loss of customers, the overall image of the club, and it will open doors for you that a commoner would not typically have access to. As you can see, there are many reasons. Now, given these facts, I don't think you can dispute that staying would be in your best interest."

Haruhi listened to him as she ate her tuna. She heard what he had to say, but blanched at the last part. It sounded almost threatening. She took a deep breath before she started to speak, "I agree it would be beneficial to me to stay in the club. My debt aside, being in the club could open doors for me that I would not be able to open on my own. With a future in law, I know that it will help me to have those doors opened for me." After she said this, she saw all of the other hosts visibly relax and let out a breath they were holding, but she wasn't done. "However, I cannot continue in this club as things stand."

"Haruhi, what do you mean?" Tamaki squeaked.

"Haru-chan are you ok? Do you not want to stay with us? We promise that we will be good. I even promise to share my cake with you every day and give you some of my strawberries," Hunni-Senpai said looking on the verge of tears. Mori-Senpai just nodded his head to show he agreed with his cousin.

"Look, I like all of you. You have all become good friends to me, but I don't like how I am treated. I have one person yelling at me and trying to treat me as his daughter when he is only a year older than me. Then I have two more telling me that I am their toy and trying to do God knows what to me and trying to force me to do things I don't want to do. Then they decide that they can use me to play tug o' war or to manipulate the other. I am sick of it. I am not a toy, I am not an object, and I am not any one in this room's daughter. I am a person and I should be treated with the same respect everyone else in this room is treated. I know I am treated like I am less than you. Maybe in social status I am because I am a commoner, but I am a member of this host club also and I shouldn't be treated like less. Do you know that last week's game of tug o' war resulted in bruises in the form of hands on my arms and my elbow had to be wrapped because it was swollen the next day? I am sick of it. Yesterday I was having a bad day, when I asked for the twins and Tamaki to stop, they didn't. I AM DONE! So unless that changes, I will not come back."

No one knew that she was injured like that. She didn't tell anyone (typical Haruhi). Kyoya didn't know how bad it had gotten for her. He knew what happened, but he didn't know how it had truly gone. He felt like he owed her something and he did not like feeling this way. "Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru… what do you have to say for yourselves and what are you going to do to change?" The three in question were hanging their heads ashamed. They knew they had gone too far last week and again yesterday, but they were all dealing with their own feelings for her and didn't know what exactly they were.

Each said they were sorry in turn, but did she believe them? "I know you are, but you have said sorry before. I need you to stop with the pulling and the over the top. When I say stop or no, I mean it. You cannot manipulate me anymore. I am tired of it all. If you can promise me that you will not do that, I will come back, and to make sure you are sticking to your promise, I will only agree to give it a trial run for two weeks. Is that acceptable Kyoya-Senpai?" She turned to the vice president and asked.

He nodded his head yes, "That is acceptable. I understand your reluctance given the situation. Although you should have mentioned your injuries before, I could have made her that one of the doctors at my family's hospitals checked out the injuries."

"They are healed now and I am ok. I didn't want to bother anyone with them." She responded. "So do I have your promises?" She looked pointedly at the three main problem people in the club. They all nodded yes and agreed to "behave". She felt relieved and happy. She liked being in the club (most of the time) and she liked the people (most of the time), but she just couldn't be treated like that any longer.

They all finished their lunch and talked about the next cosplay that the club would be doing the following day. They were going to be doctors. Apparently the customers loved to see the hosts dressed up as doctors and pretend to save them. She really didn't understand the girls in this school. True to his word Hunni-Senpai had given her some of the strawberries that topped his cakes and Tamaki did not call her his daughter the rest of the lunch hour.

The bell rang to announce the need to go to the next class. Everyone got up from their seats and grabbed their stuff and started to make their way to class. Kyoya put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder and asked her to wait for a second, "Are you sure your injuries are healed? I could ask a doctor to look at your elbow if you need."

"I am fine Senpai. It is healed. I think it was just bruised from all of the tugging. Thank you for letting me come back for a trial period first. I really appreciate it."

"It is no problem. It doesn't affect the bottom line unless at the end of the two weeks you decide you want to leave. And if that happens, well you have two weeks to work on your debt and I have two weeks' worth of customers and profit I would have not have otherwise. There was merit in taking your conditions. Just know that I may not be so generous in the future. If you need to, take today off and be ready to start work tomorrow."

"I understand and I will be here today. Thank you again." With that she ran out the door to go to her next class. She wanted to lean in as they were talking and have him kiss her again, but she knew last night was all about her coming to the meeting. She will get over it.

After the door closed behind her, Kyoya started making his way to class also. He kept thinking about what she said in the meeting and he wanted to hit those three idiots for what they did to her. He also wanted to kiss her and make her feel better. Where were these thoughts coming from? They needed to stop, but with this new bit of information, he was not sure he could proceed with his plans for her and Tamaki. She deserved better than to be treated like that. She should not have to worry about injury from someone that was supposed to cherish her. He decided he needed to think about some things, but that could wait until after club today. It was definitely turning into a long and exhausting day and it wasn't over yet. He wondered if those three fools could keep their promise. Somehow, he wasn't sure they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its characters, but can you imagine if any of us did. LOL.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review if you are able to. :) Only a couple more chapters and this will be put to bed. I hope you are enjoying it.

Chapter 7 – A Favor

The two weeks came and went and Haruhi was continuing on in the host club. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all able to keep their promises and she was able to leave the club room each day intact without any more injuries. She appreciated the fact that they had listened to her and did what they said they would. _"Mother in heaven, I guess they really didn't want me to leave host club,"_ she laughed while musing to herself. She knew they all cared, but didn't always know how to show it; unfortunately it came down to trying to literally rip her apart when they did. Now they were attentive and tried to help her, showing that they cared in other forms. Sometimes she missed the pouting, jokes, and overall unpredictability and very much not normalcy of the host club, but she wasn't sure she would say that to anyone. How do you blend the two and have a happy medium? She wasn't sure they could. They were too extreme one way or the other.

The other thing that was occupying her thoughts was Kyoya-Senpai. Ever since that day and after the meeting, he has hardly spoken to her, not that that spoke too much before that, but it seemed as if his demeanor has changed towards her. She knew he regretted the kiss, even when she didn't and longed for more, but this seemed to go beyond that.

Haruhi was not watching where she was going as she tried to sort out her thoughts walking around the courtyard of the school. She felt herself pitch forward and start falling; only she never fell. Instead she was face to face with the fountain and not wet. She whipped her head around and saw the object of her thoughts pulling her back from the water and helping to steady her on her feet. She kept thinking, _"Oh no, not again."_

"You really should watch where you are going Haruhi. If I had not been walking by, you would have been bathing in the fountain. As it is, I will be adding this rescue to your debt," Kyoya said out loud, but under his breath he said, "This is too familiar a situation. Same fountain and same girl."

"Thank you Kyoya-Senpai for saving me yet again. This is twice now," she laughed. She heard what he said under his breath. At that, Kyoya whipped his head around and stared at her. He didn't think she had remembered, "Don't look so surprised Senpai, we were in this same predicament (well I was) your last year of middle school."

"Yes, we were. I should go back and add that one to your debt also," he said, but he was smiling with a genuine smile, so she didn't think he would do that. However, she wouldn't put it past him for doing something like that, "What were you thinking about that you could not concentrate what was right in front of you?"

Blunt and straightforward as usual, "You," was all she said.

"Me? And what pray tell were you thinking of?" He asked, but was asking himself if he really wanted to know. He had spent the last couple of weeks trying to avoid her, but here he was standing with her and asking about her thoughts. This could lead to trouble and he didn't know if he wanted trouble. He definitely didn't like any unknown variables, but he had learned when dealing with the host club princess, she was always an unknown variable. You just couldn't calculate or predict how she would act or react in any situation. For example, most girls would have quit or made complaints long before Haruhi had in regards to the idiots three, but she waited and even after an injury, she still tried to keep it to herself.

Haruhi was wondering if she should tell him everything or just half of the truth. How would he know if it was everything? Did he really want to know everything? She very seriously doubted that, "I was just thinking about the last couple of weeks. Thank you for helping me with the club and watching the other members. I know it wasn't easy to make them keep their promise."

"On the contrary, I didn't have to do much. They care and therefore they wanted to keep the promise. I think when it came down to either you being in the club with these new rules or you quitting and forever being away from them, they decided they wanted you more than their antics," he smirked his patented shadow king smile. He had a feeling she wasn't being completely honest with him, but he wasn't going to press it. He needed to keep distance.

During the last two weeks, he had decided that Tamaki needed to woo her on his own. He couldn't help him any longer. It was bringing him too close to Haruhi and he was beginning to acknowledge he had feelings for her. Plus, he just couldn't help him after he found the extent of her injuries. He had been wondering this whole time if she had kept those hidden from her father also. Ranka had never mentioned the injuries in the weekly phone call he made to the father.

"Haruhi, did Ranka know about your injuries?" Kyoya asked. He was curious.

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't tell him and since he works so much, it was fairly easy to hide it from him. I didn't want him to get a bad impression about the host club since he has never met any of you," She never questioned how he knew what her father's name was or anything else. When Kyoya-Senpai wanted to know something, he would find it.

Just as Kyoya was about to respond to this last comment, his phone started to ring. He recognized the number, but had to wonder why he of all people would be calling him, "Hello?"

"Kyoya-kun, I am so glad I got you on the phone. You have no idea how worried I was that I would not be able to reach you."

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the dramatic voice on the other end of the phone. Haruhi was waiving and walking off saying she would see him at club later so Kyoya turned his attention back to the caller, "Ranka, how are you? What is the reason for the call? I know our phone call is not scheduled for another couple of days." Haruhi had no idea that he called her father on a weekly basis and would prefer that knowledge not get out right now, for a second he thought that she would find out. Thankfully she left.

"Oh Kyoya-kun. Can't a concerned father simply call one of his daughter's friends?" Ranka asked.

Kyoya knew better than that, "Yes, he can." He tried to sound polite in his tone, but it came out more clipped and irritated than he would have liked.

"Ok, I know you are at school and busy, but I need to ask a favor."

"What can I help you with Ranka?"

"Well, it isn't for me, it's for Haruhi."

"Haruhi? What is wrong with her and what does she need? I saw her a few minutes ago and she didn't say she needed anything," Kyoya said confused. He was thinking, _"Is she keeping something else from me? Doesn't she know you aren't supposed to keep secrets from the Shadow King?"_

"Oh no, she is perfectly fine. At least she was when she left the house this morning. It's just that, I have to work at the bar late tonight and into the morning, and the weather report shows thunder storms are headed this way and will be here sometime tonight. She told me how you helped her through the last storm when she was alone and I was wondering if you would do the same for her again. She gets so terrified of them and has for a long time now. I hate to ask, but I can't get out of working tonight otherwise, I would," Ranka said in a rush.

Kyoya really didn't want to do this, but he also knew that it was best to keep her father happy for now, "Sure Ranka. Is it ok if she comes over to my house? I have some things I need to take care of there. She can go ahead and stay over and I will bring her back tomorrow morning. Is that satisfactory?"

"Oh Kyoya, I knew I could count on you! Of course that will be fine. I will get a bag ready for her."

"I will make sure my driver picks it up on his way to pick us up from school."

"Thank you again. I will not worry about her now that I know you are taking care of her." With that, Ranka disconnected the call.

Kyoya stared at his phone for a minute, sent a quick text to his driver, and then put it back in his pocket. This is not what he wanted to do. He also wondered how much she told her father about that night. Thankfully, his family was out of town on business and just his sister was at home (her husband was out of town also). Rolling his eyes at how events were happening, he walked back into the building towards his next class.

The rest of the day moved by without incident and when Haruhi walked into the 3rd music room, Kyoya called her over to his table. "What do you need Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Your father called me and asked that you stay with me tonight. There is a big storm moving in and he is going to be working all night. He said that you told him that I helped you the last time and asked me to do the same again since he cannot be there. He has already packed a bag and my driver will pick it up on the way to pick us up here. I have some things to take care of at my house, so we will have to stay there tonight instead of your place," he said keeping his voice down so that the other hosts could not hear the conversation.

"You don't have to do that Kyoya-Senpai. I will be fine. I have been alone during a storm before. You don't have to worry about me," she replied just as quietly. In reality she did not want to be alone during a storm, but she also did not want to look weak in front of him.

"I am not worried about you, but I did promise your father so you will be coming with me. Now please get ready for our guests." He said as he turned back to his work effectively dismissing her.

Haruhi groaned under her breath, but went to the kitchen to get the tea and coffee ready for club that day. At the thought of spending the night with Kyoya-Senpai, she got butterflies in her stomach. _"Correction," _she thought to herself, _"not with him, but only at his house."_ She felt a little hint of disappointment at the correction she gave herself. She was also nervous and excited at the same time. This was going to be a long night. She silently wondered if she was going to get any sleep tonight.

Kyoya was also nervous about tonight. How was he supposed to keep his distance when she was going to be right there with him? On top of all of that, she would need to be comforted because of how afraid she was of storms. Was he going to get any sleep tonight?

Club ended and the guests left leaving the hosts to clean up the room. "Haruhi, may I give you a ride home tonight? You know we haven't spent a lot of daddy/daughter time together." Tamaki asked nervously. He cringed at the look she gave him when he said "daddy/daughter time". He knew what he said was wrong, but it left his mouth before he could stop it. He was really trying to do better about what he said to her and how he acted. He was realizing that maybe he had real feelings for her and he wanted time with her to discover what they were. He was hoping to ask her out on a date away from the club.

The twins hearing what he said decided to try to throw their hat in the ring. They came up to Haruhi and wrapped their arms around her, "No, Haruhi wants to come with us. In fact, if you want, you can spend the night and we can dress you up in our mother's latest fashions."

"Get away from her you heathens. She doesn't want you; she wants to be with me!" Tamaki argued as he grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her out of the twins grasp. The twins were having none of that and grabbed her other arm. The tug o' war was on and Haruhi was once again the rope. Before it could go too far though, Mori-Senpai grabbed her and carried her away from the three. He could only shake his head at their stupidity. This was the reason she had wanted to leave in the first place and if they continued, she would leave. She had to be protected from them.

She was mad, no beyond mad, she was **ROYALLY PISSED OFF**! She couldn't believe that they had done that again. All she could think was "_Thank God for Mori-Senpai! If it wasn't for him, I might be sporting some new bruises."_ Right now she wanted as far away from the three trouble makers as possible.

"Haruhi? Let me apologize and take you out to dinner tonight. I will even buy you fancy tuna. We can make it a date." Tamaki said sure of himself that she would agree.

If looks could kill, Tamaki would be six feet under with the glare she gave him at that moment. "Why the hell would I want to do that? Let's get a few things straight here. I am not your daughter. I am your friend, or I thought I was before you tried to hurt me again. I am also a fellow host. I have no interest in you beyond hosting or friendship. I will not go on a date with you now or ever. I do not date people that disrespect me, cause me injury, or that are idiots." She ground out. She saw the twins with a smirk on their face, especially Hikaru. "Everything I said, applies to you two also. Stay away from me!" With that, she grabbed her bag and left to go to the library until Kyoya was done with whatever he was doing.

"She's mad at us again," Tamaki said woefully. "And she doesn't love me. How could she not love me?"

"Tama-Chan, you three treat her as less than a person. I can understand why she thinks the way she does. And, I think she has feelings for someone else. You can't force her to like you," Hunni-Senpai said from his cake table. He and Takashi knew something was going on between Kyoya and Haruhi and he felt he had to open up Tamaki's eyes that he wasn't the one for her.

Kyoya had watched everything from his table. He just shook his head. _"Those three are such morons! Well it did take longer than I originally estimated for them to mess up."_ He said to himself. He was wondering if she was going to leave now and how he could to fix this with her. Just then he received a text message from her saying that she would be in the library until he was ready to go. He exhaled in a rush, this was not going to be easy, but the thought of her leaving club just didn't sit right with him. He felt giddy (if he could actually feel that) when she told them that she had no interest in them. Then Hunni-Senpai made him think, who could she have feelings for? Could it possibly be me? He made the decision to stop fighting it and embrace his feelings. He couldn't push her towards his best friend any longer and he was having hard time staying away from her. Plus, it appeared that fate was stepping in to bring them together time and again. It was time to stop pushing it away and see if something was there. He sent her a text message back that he would come for her in about an hour. That would give her time to cool off a bit, the others to leave, and him to finish up some work. He knew that once the storm came tonight, he wouldn't be able to get much done.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer…. Still wishing I owned, but alas it hasn't happened yet.

Chapter 8 – Dinner Guests and Secrets Are Discovered

After Haruhi left, the other hosts were in a panic. They were afraid that they pushed her too far this time. Tamaki was trying to say it was the twins' fault. The twins were saying it was Tamaki's fault. The other three hosts knew the blame belonged to Tamaki and the twins. Neither side wanted to take the blame or man up and take responsibility for his actions. Finally everyone turned to Kyoya, "What are we going to do?" By some amazing feat, they all asked it at the same time. Kyoya rolled his eyes, too much time with the twins.

"Why do I need to come up with a plan, it was you three morons that did this," Kyoya said looking pointedly at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They all had the decency to look ashamed at that point. He didn't want them trying to do anything tonight. First of all, he didn't want them to know that she was coming over to his house to spend the night due to the storm coming in. Secondly, he wasn't sure she wanted them to know about her fear. Finally, if they came over or tried to make amends tonight, it might ruin his tentative plans for tonight. He had to make them realize that space was what she needed tonight and they could talk to her tomorrow. "I will try to calm her down and talk to her later tonight. I suggest you three give her some space and let her calm down. Do not try to call her or anything tonight. I will call all of you tomorrow with the results of my discussion and if needed a plan to win her over." He was hoping that his plan for tonight would convince her to stay if for no other reason than he was in the club with her. He is not sure when or how it happened, but he knew he needed her in his life and he was done with the bumbling idiots. If it had not been for Mori-Senpai, she could have easily been injured again. They just didn't know when to back off and leave things alone.

"You're right Kyoya! Men, we will leave her alone tonight and wait for Kyoya's call tomorrow. Then we will convince her that we are what are best for her and she cannot leave the host club." Tamaki called dramatically. Kyoya rolled his eyes which were hidden behind his glasses.

"Right!" The remaining hosts yelled in agreement. After this everyone left, leaving Kyoya alone to finish up some work and thinking about how difficult they make his job at times.

He finished everything that he could in the hour he allotted himself and went to the library in search of Haruhi. He found her hunched over one of the tables studying. _"She doesn't stop, but she does need to stay on top of her class if she wants to keep her scholarship,"_ he thought to himself.

He walked up to the table and wrapped his knuckles on the wooden surface. She looked up in surprise, "Oh, it's you Kyoya-Senpai. Are you finished with everything you needed to do? Is it time to go?"

"Yes, it is. My driver should be waiting out front now. Let's not keep him waiting too much longer." She quickly gathered her books and her supplies when he said that and then turned to follow her Senpai out of the library and to his waiting limo.

The limo ride was quiet on the way to his house. She was worried about getting in his way and him not really wanting her there. She was curious how much this would add to her debt. "Senpai, ano how much is this going to cost me?"

"Cost you?" He asked. He was thinking about other things when she asked that question.

"Yes, how much are you going to add to my debt for this favor my dad asked you for?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I guess we will see how much trouble you are tonight and I will let you know tomorrow when I take you home," he responded with a smirk on his face. She got chills with that smirk; it meant he was up to something.

When they finally made it to his house, she could only look up at the mansion in awe. It wasn't an old mansion of brick with ivy growing all over it. It was more modern and sleek in design, but it was still big. She wasn't sure how many of her apartments she could fit in his house, but she knew it would be a lot.

"Haruhi, if you want to stay in the car all night, let me know now and I will see that you get a blanket and pillow, but if you are planning on sleeping in the house and in a bed, I suggest you stop staring, close your mouth, and get out of the car." His words stung a bit and she gave him a disgruntled look as she stepped out of the car. He wasn't too worried though because it was not anywhere close to the look she gave Tamaki and the twins earlier. Inside he was smiling at the fire he saw in her. He always admired the fact that she didn't feel like she was beneath him or anyone else at Ouran. She knew she was a commoner, but she did not feel like it made her less of a person. She was right, it didn't. If anything, it made her better than some of the other people in his circle.

They walked into the house together and were met by Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi. "Kyoya, are you finally home from school?" She said as she came out of the living room to great her brother. She immediately saw that he was not alone and looked from Kyoya to Haruhi, "Oh hello, I am Fuyumi. Kyoya's older sister."

"Haruhi Fujioka, it is nice to meet you," she said while smiling at his older sister. She had heard him talk about his sister to Tamaki one time, but she expected someone almost spastic like the king. She seemed to be calm, but Haruhi could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Ummm, Fujioka-san, why are you wearing a boys uniform when you are a girl?" Fuyumi asked with her brow scrunched. Kyoya was surprised. Although he knew that Haruhi was a girl from the beginning, no one else seemed to be able to pick up on her true gender quickly, and in the case of the host club customers, never. Fuyumi saw the surprise on her brother's face, "I'm sorry. Are you not a girl? Is there something I should know?"

Haruhi was laughing at this, "No, no. I am a girl, but Kyoya was surprised because most people cannot guess my gender correctly and think I am a boy. I wear the boy's uniform so that I can be a host and repay a debt I acquired by breaking a vase." She was still laughing and couldn't seem to get it under control.

"People really can't tell? WOW! Sorry, but your eyes and other features give you away." By now Fuyumi was laughing also.

"Was there something you need Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked. He was starting to feel like a third wheel in this conversation and didn't like it. It was making him irritable.

"Huh? Oh yes, I was going to see if you wanted to eat dinner with me, but I see you have company." She responded.

"Haruhi is staying the night at the request of her father who will be away for business tonight," he told her plainly and as an afterthought he said, "and we would be happy to join you for dinner. That is if it is alright with Haruhi."

The person in question just looked at the brother and sister. It looked like Kyoya didn't care if they ate dinner with his sister and his sister seemed eager to share dinner with the guest Kyoya brought home. "Yes, I think that would be fun, if not enlightening," She said laughing as she gave a sideways glance to her Senpai.

"Excellent! Kyoya show her to the room she will be staying in so that she can settle in and dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." It was not hard to catch onto Fuyumi's good mood, and Haruhi found herself smiling more in the last few minutes than she had the entire day.

Haruhi followed Kyoya through the house and then he opened a door and entered a room. It had windows from floor to ceiling along one wall and stairs leading up to a platform with a bed on another side of the room. It had a seating/living area and a gigantic flat screen TV. Although it would seem sterile to most visitors, it seemed comfortable and lived in. It looked like it could be a mini apartment; it was only missing a kitchen. "Wow, Senpai, this is a great room."

"Thank you, it is my room. I remembered how bad you were frightened the last time there was a storm, so I figured, it was best if you stayed in here with me. If you are not comfortable with that, I can have the room next door made up," Kyoya responded flatly. He hoped that she would want to stay in his room, but he wanted to keep that out of his tone of voice.

"Um, no Senpai, this is fine. You are right, I get terrified of thunder and lightning," She said noting the giddy butterfly feeling in her stomach was back.

"Well the maids brought in your bag from the car already. If you would like to change out of your uniform, you are more than welcome to. I just have a couple of calls to make," he said as he left her alone for a few minutes.

He walked down the hall and into the library where he finally let himself smile and breathe. He was relieved and happy that she said she would stay with him tonight. She was probably only thinking of the approaching storm, but it was a start and something he could work with. He was trying to calm his racing heart when his sister walked in.

"Kyoya, what are you doing in here? Are you feeling ok? You look flushed little brother," she said looking a bit concerned at him.

"I am fine. I came in here to be alone while I made a couple of phone calls while Haruhi changes out of her uniform. And I feel fine if you need to know, so stop trying to feel my forehead. I don't have a fever," He said a bit too defensively to her. It was at that point that she understood what her brother has not said. He had feelings for the visitor.

_"Wait, why would he need to be in here to make phone calls while she is changing? Why isn't he using his room?"_ These thoughts were racing through Fuyumi's head. "Little brother, what room is Haruhi staying in tonight?"

"Mine, why?" He replied without thinking.

"Do you think that is wise? Shouldn't she stay in a guest room? That would be much more proper."

"Huh?" Just then he came back to his senses and realized everything he said. _"Great Kyoya! Oh well, she was bound to realize Haruhi was staying in his room sooner or later," _he thought. "No, it is best that she stay with me. Her father asked me to watch over her tonight because there is a big thunderstorm moving in and will be here tonight. She has a crippling fear of thunder and lightning, so it is best she is not alone. Please don't repeat any of this to her or anyone else. I am not sure she wants to anyone to know of her fear," he said while looking at her for understanding of the situation.

She understood and agreed that it was probably best that the girl not be left alone. She also understood that Kyoya had feelings for her otherwise he would not be worried about her feelings and who knew about them. She also knew that he wanted to take care of her, not just as a favor to the girl's father, but because he wanted to be there for her. She agreed to keep the conversation between them and it would not leave the room.

After he had her agreement, Kyoya left the library without making any phone calls and went back to his room. He knocked on the door to make sure she was decent before walking in. He may want her to stay in his room, but he was still a gentleman and would not take advantage of the situation. When he walked in, he froze in his tracks. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came to her knees. The color was so pale; it was almost white against her skin and made her look all that much more alluring to him. He gulped and had to clear his throat before he could talk, "Dinner is about ready. I was just seeing if you were about ready to go down." He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen her in her middle school uniform before, but this was different, this was showing off the curves he didn't know she had and accentuating everything about her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was starting to feel a bit self-conscious at his staring. "Is everything ok Senpai? Is the dress ok for dinner? If not, the only other thing my dad packed was a pair of pajamas and jeans/t-shirt for tomorrow."

"No, what you are wearing is fine. Since it is only Fuyumi, you, and I at dinner, it will be casual compared to some of our family dinners."

She smiled and looked relieved, "Ok. Then yes, I am ready to go down for dinner. Did you want to change out of your uniform first? I can just wait outside for you."

He had forgotten that he was still wearing his uniform. This girl was already turning his mind to mush, "Yes, thank you. I won't be but a moment." She left the room and he released a breath he was holding. He was happy that none of the other members of the host club had seen her like this yet. No wonder boys were falling in love with her all of the time before she came to Ouran. He quickly put his thoughts away and changed into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He came out of his room and she was waiting for him in the hall. "Ready?" He asked her as he gestured for her to come with him.

When he came out of his room, Haruhi had to stop herself from staring. Her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure he could hear it. The dark blue of the shirt looked good on his skin and made his eyes look darker (of course that could have been the lighting and his glasses, but she didn't think so), and the jeans hugged him just right. She always thought he looked good in his uniform (you had to look good to be in the host club), but this took it to a new level. Her mouth was watering and as much as she tried to say it was in anticipation of the dinner she was about to have, she knew it was because of him.

They went into the dining room where Fuyumi was already seated at the table waiting on them. Both of them were flushed and she saw Haruhi glance at her brother. Could it be that she also had feelings for her brother? She wondered if either of them knew about each other's feelings and what exactly their relationship was. She promised herself that she wasn't going to pry… yet.

Dinner was interesting for the older sister. She was able to observe the two teenagers and was laughing internally. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other, but they were not admitting it. They were trying to be so inconspicuous that they weren't. She was able to see the looks of longing and the blushes when they caught each other's eye. Oh to be a teenager in love again. Dinner conversation for some reason, rotated around only four topics of conversation: school, host club, food, and what Haruhi did for fun as a commoner. By the time dinner was over, Fuyumi had been thoroughly entertained, no by dinner conversation, but by the two teens and their love sick looks. She truly hoped that Kyoya would admit his feelings for her soon, if not she might have to step in and give him a nudge. She loved her brother and wanted him to be happy, to find someone that could love him, he could love, and that he could not walk all over. Haruhi Fujioka was just that type of person.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer…. Don't own OHSHC. Sad but true. LOL

Chapter 9 – The Storm Rages

After dinner Kyoya and Haruhi excused themselves to go back to his room. Haruhi planned to work on homework, while Kyoya worked on… well whatever Kyoya worked on all of the time on that computer of his. They were both hoping to get some work done before the storm came, although Haruhi was hoping that her father was over reacting and there wasn't a storm coming at all.

Kyoya kept glancing at her. He couldn't seem to get enough of just simply looking at her and watching her. She completely captivated him. He thought back over the time that he has known her from saving her from the fountain until today. He laughed quietly at having to save her from falling into the fountain twice, let alone the same fountain. Both times her mind was occupied elsewhere. He thought about how blunt she was when he asked her what her opinion of Tamaki and then everyone else was. He never did really learn what she thought him. Before he didn't want to know, but now….he was curious. He knew that she didn't of him as a moron, but what else did she think of him? He had to know. He looked up from his computer and saw her frowning at her text book, "Something wrong with your text book Haruhi? Something I can help you with that you don't understand?"

"Huh? Oh no Senpai, it isn't the book. I was thinking about the club today. I guess I let my anger get the better of me. I didn't mean to storm out of there, but since the customers were gone, I will not be charged for anything, right?" She asked. She looked like she was trying to work through something, but not quite getting the solution.

At the thought of today, a frown marred his face and he ducked his head, "No, you will not be charged. Honestly after what happened the last time and then it almost happening again today, even if we had customers or you missed the entire session today, I would not have charged you. I see why you keep saying 'moron'." He was not happy about what happened. It was making him mad again as he thought about it. When he looked up again, there was a look of utter surprise on her face, "What?"

"Sorry, but you not charging me for something is a bit shocking," she said cautiously.

He laughed, "I guess it is!" He got serious again and looked at her in the eyes, "So what are you going to do now? I will be completely straight with you, I am supposed to convince you to stay and if that doesn't work, I am supposed to come up with a plan to make you stay."

"Why are you telling me all of this Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Because you deserve to be treated better than those three were treating you. You deserve more period from anyone you are with and that includes the club. Most importantly, you deserve more from me," as he said this last part, the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled causing Haruhi to scream in fright. Kyoya quickly made his way to the couch where she was sitting and pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her. He held her tight and just started talking to her. He was spouting mindless junk about business and school and calculations. He was hoping it would get her mind off of the storm that was raging outside. However, Kyoya felt the storm raging inside him also. He felt the need to tell her how he felt and to know how she felt. His emotions were boiling to the surface and he didn't think he would be able to hold them back any longer.

The storm was a fierce one and the longer it swirled outside the more Haruhi tried to dig herself into Kyoya's side. He was convinced that if they could merge, she would have already done it. The storm was worse than the last storm they waited out together. Her fear matched the storms extremity. As it got worse, her fear grew. When it started to calm down, she would start to calm down; and when it started to pick up again, her torment would start to escalate again. He was suffering with her; although he was not afraid of the storm, it tortured him to see her in such pain and fear. He realized something while holding her and trying to calm her down, he didn't just care about her, he loved her. He held her tighter and pulled her closer. She was sitting on his lap, physically burying her face in his chest. She had already buried herself emotionally in his heart.

"T-th-thank you Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi stuttered weakly. She appreciated his strength and his arms. It had been a long time since a storm as bad as this had come here. She was also happy that it was his arms that surrounded her, his heart that she heard beating, and his voice she heard trying to calm her. If it had been someone else, one of the other hosts, she believed that she would be in an even worse state than she currently was; not that she was in a very good state of mind right now.

"I am always here for you when you need me," he whispered with a conviction that she was not sure she had heard.

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. Haruhi, I love you. I want to protect you. I want to make you feel better in a storm. I want to be the one that you turn to, and I want to be the one that you love."

"You love me?" This last statement got her mind off of the storm and made her focus all of her attention on him and him alone. Is that how she felt about him? Did she love him? She knew she had feelings for him. She knew that she cared about him and wanted to be around him. She also knew that he was the one that she wanted to be with during a storm, but was this love? She wasn't sure. Then a thought occurred to her, _"Did he only say these things to keep me in the club? Was this his plan?"_ She had to know, "S-Senpai…" She started, but Kyoya interrupted her.

"I know that you might not feel the same about me. I have harassed you with your debt, pushed you towards someone that could never appreciate you and who you are, and forced myself to show you indifference. I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me outside of the club or beyond a friendship, but I couldn't keep my feelings to myself any longer," he spoke softly while looking into her eyes. Her eyes showed wonderment that this was the Shadow King saying all of this. She looked like she finally solved something in her mind.

Her mind was trying to process what he was saying, but she still had to know, "Are you saying all of this to keep me in the club?"

"No, I would understand if you left the club. If you did, it would make the club less enjoyable, but I would hope that I could still see you outside of the club and be together. If you stayed, the club would be more bearable and would give us that much more time together," Kyoya said trying to convince her, he really did have feelings for her.

This didn't sound like something that Kyoya-Senpai would say, but she realized it made her happy to hear it and the look in his eyes convinced her banishing any doubt that may have lingered, "Senpai, I don't know if I love you, but I do know that I care about you. I know that I like being here with you and the fact that you are protecting me from my fear," she was blushing furiously and couldn't look him in the eye any longer. She looked down and stared at his chest. "Remember when you asked me what my opinion was of the other hosts? You didn't want to know my opinion of you, so I didn't tell you. I wanted to though, even if it didn't decrease my debt. I held back, I want to tell you now. You are smart and you put out an aura that you don't care and that you can only be bothered to do what is needed because no one else can do it. You seem to question yourself a lot, but the truth is that you are the most self-assured person I know. You are handsome and you have saved me on more than one occasion, which tells me that you are a gentleman and chivalrous," she looked back into his eyes to judge his reaction, "and I care a lot about you Senpai as more than friends or more than a host."

"What are you saying?" He was happy and surprised. He was not sure that what he wanted most right now was his if he wanted it. He had to know exactly what she meant. She knew where he stood, but he needed to know if she wanted the same thing.

"I'm saying that I care and I want to see what is between us. I want to be with you. I want to see if my feelings are that of love, and if not if they will grow into love," she replied blushing. She couldn't look him in the eyes when she said all of that though.

Kyoya put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes, "So does this mean you will go out on a date with me and spend time with me and me alone?"

"Yes," she said quietly. He almost didn't hear her, but he did and the storm inside him seemed to calm.

He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, both putting all of their feelings into that kiss. Just then a very loud crash of thunder boomed and shook the house with its force. Haruhi jumped and whimpered, breaking the kiss. Kyoya pulled her back into his arms and held her tight.

"What are we going to do about the host club?" He asked her trying to get her mind off the storm once again. She was shaking again.

"I will stay, but I am sick of those three monsters. How are we going to deal with those three?" She said with a tremor in her voice.

He was happy she was staying, but agreed that they would need to be dealt with. Then a thought occurred to him, if they knew she was dating the Shadow King, they may back off and be more careful with her; treating her as the treasure she is. Just hopefully not too close, or he might have to take drastic action. She was his after all, "We tell them about us. They may be more aware of what they are doing when they know you are with me." He got a devious evil smirk on his face.

That look made her a bit fearful of what he was going to do to them if they stepped over the line, but she agreed that it was probably for the best. If she was with someone, she did not want to sneak around and she did not want to lie to her friends, "Ok Senpai, we will tell them. When do we tell them?" She was afraid of the reactions, but knew it was for the best. She looked at Kyoya and knew this is what she wanted.

"I think you can drop the honorific now," he said giving her a genuine smile before it turned back to that manipulative smirk with his next words, "Well, since I am supposed to report into them tomorrow about how well I was able to convince you to stay in the club, I suggest we all meet for lunch and we tell them then." He looked positively evil right now, but she knew it wasn't because of her. She was now fearful for her friends.

"Ok Kyoya," she said smiling. She liked the sound of his name without the Senpai attached, "but wipe that damn smile off of your face. You look like you want to go torture someone and would get enjoyment out of it."

He laughed at that statement and kissed her again. Tomorrow would be here soon enough and they would have to face the music so to speak.

A/N: Please read and review. I want to thank everyone that has been reading the story and I have been getting a lot of positive feedback. I love reviews (both good and bad). Thank you for those that have taken the time to review the story. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer… You know that I don't own OHSHC or characters.

Chapter 10 – Time to Face the Host Club

Kyoya finally convinced Haruhi to change into her pajamas when there was a short break in the storm. While she was changing, he too changed into pajamas. Haruhi came running out of the bathroom and bolted past the closet where he was changing. She never saw him, but he saw her, or a blur of her. He listened and he didn't hear any thunder yet, so he knew that they were still in what he now calls the safe zone of the storm. However, he also knew that this storm was bad compared to what they have had recently and her nerves were frayed. He walked out of the closet and looked for her. He didn't see her on either of the couches or by his desk. He called out for her trying to figure where she was.

"I'm up here Sen, I mean Kyoya," said meekly. She hated showing fear and weakness, but it seemed that she did that a lot in front of him and he didn't seem to mind, so she felt that if she had to show it to anyone, it may as well be her boyfriend. _"Boyfriend, I didn't believe I would get one of those any time soon. I didn't think it would be someone at Ouran and never in a million years, that it would be Kyoya of all people," _she laughed to herself. She heard Kyoya climbing the stairs to the bed that she was currently huddled in. When she had finished getting dressed for bed, she scared herself and made a run for it fearing that the storm was about to start up again. There was no blanket on the couch, so she flew up the stairs to bunker down on the bed and under the blankets. She really hoped he wouldn't mind.

Kyoya heard her call out to him and started up the stairs to his bed. His heart had calmed down a bit when he found out where she was, but was wondering about the dramatic way she wound up there. He wanted to laugh, but couldn't knowing how scared she was and he was honestly worried about her. As he reached the second floor where his bed was, he saw a mass under his blankets and couldn't hold it in, he laughed.

At the sound of his laughter, she popped her head out, "What is so funny?"

"You are. I came upstairs to find a mass that almost looked like someone pretending to be a ghost in the middle of my bed," he explained while he was still chuckling. When he saw the disgruntled look on her face from his explanation, he had to laugh more.

"I see," she said sending him daggers. This made him laugh harder, but he had started to make his way to the bed again. "Kyoya, I have decided that maybe I need to find a boyfriend that is not going to laugh at me and will be a lot sweeter than my current one. Do you have any suggestions, maybe another one of the hosts or another student at Ouran?" She asked dripping with sweetness and innocence.

He shut up and stopped laughing sending her daggers at her suggestion. It was her turn to laugh, "I was only joking," she said with a smile. He shook his head and started chuckling again.

It was at this point in time that the storm decided to make itself known again. She screamed and dived under the covers again. Kyoya shook his head and climbed into bed. He had to search for her under the covers, but when he did, he was able to pull her in his arms.

The storm was not as bad as it had been earlier and they were finally able to go to sleep. Too bad sleep didn't last long because of a certain blonde and his tendencies and a ringing cell phone at 730 in the morning. Although Tamaki was his best friend, sometime he wanted to kill that imbecile. "Kyoya, you're up! Good, I have the others on the phone and we were all wondering what we were going to do about Haruhi." The others grumbled on the line suggesting that they were not happy about the early morning wakeup call either.

"Tamaki, do you realize what time it is? Do you also realize that none of us had to get up early because it is the weekend? In addition, I did not go to bed until about three this morning. It is too fucking early to be calling anyone and waking them up!" Kyoya was getting madder as he talked and his voice was rising. He felt a shuffle at his side and looked down to see Haruhi was still sleeping, so he lowered his voice and calmed down a bit, "I talked to her last night. Everyone meet at my house for lunch at 12:30. She will be here also. I would suggest that Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki have an apology and a speech ready. She is tired of being treated like that by you three idiots."

"What did we do?" The twins asked together. He wondered if they were truly oblivious to what they did.

"Where do you want me to start?" Kyoya snapped.

Just then Mori-Senpai stepped into the conversation, "You treat her like she is nothing but a toy, you try to rip her apart physically with Tamaki and someone has to save her before you injure her (although you already did that before), and you have no respect for her feelings or herself as a person. There is the start of it all." Everyone was surprised. Mori-Senpai didn't usually talk a lot (he could, but chose not to waste words), but when he did, you listened.

"Yah and the same go for Tama-Chan!" Hunni-Senpai inserted.

"Thank you Mori-Senpai, Hunni-Senpai. He is right that is a good start," Kyoya said, thankful to the senior for taking charge of the situation.

Hikaru was stuttering over his words, "I, we, we n-ne-never…" He couldn't finish what he was saying. Kaoru tried as well, but wasn't much better.

"I, I, I'm sorry," Tamaki said quietly sounding defeated.

"I am not the one that you need to say you are sorry to," Kyoya snapped. "I will see all of you at 12:30. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going back to bed and I do **not** want another phone call or to hear from anyone until that time!" He disconnected the call, pulled Haruhi closer, and shut his eyes returning to his slumber without another thought to the host club.

Haruhi slept in longer than her normal time. When she did finally wake up, she was too comfortable to move and liked her Kyoya pillow. The storm had wiped her out and she didn't want to move from where she was, but she was awake now and her bladder was causing more pressing matters than staying in bed at this time. She looked at the clock. It was 10:05a. She got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After she was done, she walked back up the stairs and saw that Kyoya was still dead to the world. She didn't want to wake him; she had already heard horror stories about people who wake him up. She **did not** want to be on the casualty list.

She walked back down the stairs and grabbed her bag. She figured that if they were going to meet the host club for lunch, she may as well take a shower and get ready. She wondered where they were meeting and what was going to be said. She didn't want to worry, but she was worried about the other hosts reactions. She figured Mori-Senpai and Hunni-Senpai would be ok, but she was worried about the other three devils. She was starting to believe their caring was more than just friends caring for friends. She was starting to think they cared about her more like she cared about Kyoya. As she had that thought, she frowned, _"How can someone care about someone like that and hurt them? Intentional or not, I was hurt and they were on their way to hurting me again. __**MORONS!**_" At this last thought, part of her was going to get some satisfaction of telling them about her and Kyoya. As soon as she felt that, she was guilty. These were her friends and she didn't want them to be hurt. She hoped that she was wrong about their feelings.

She finished getting ready for the day and stepped out of the bathroom and into the wall of Kyoya's chest. He caught her before she fell backwards, "Oof. Sorry Kyoya, I didn't see you there. Good morning."

"It's alright Haruhi, I was walking to my closet and was still half asleep. Good morning to you also," he said sleepily before he leaned down to kiss her cheek causing her to blush.

"W-well you get ready and I will go finish up some homework," she stammered. He had completely flustered her with a few words and a kiss. He gave her a knowing smile and fished out everything he would need from his closet and went to the shower while she walked to the couch she occupied last night and pulled out her chemistry book. She couldn't concentrate though and laughed at herself, _"I hope I don't become one of those googly eyed girls that have nothing on their brain more than their boyfriend."_

Once Kyoya was done getting ready, he made his way to the couch where Haruhi was. He noticed the time as he was passing by the clock. It was only 11:23. They still had about an hour before the host club would arrive. He had already informed the kitchen about the lunch plans and the food would be taken care of. He said down next to his new girlfriend and she looked up at him with a small smile and a blush. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Part of him was dreading the meeting; part of him was looking forward to telling everyone that she was his and to back the fuck off. Either way, it was going to be interesting because he knew that the three maniacs had feelings for Haruhi and they were not going to like the turn of events.

"What is the plan Kyoya?" Haruhi asked after the kiss ended. She sounded breathless and he smirked that he had been the one that caused it.

"The club will be here at 12:30 and we will discuss everything. Those idiots called me, well I should said the king idiot name Tamaki called me and everyone else at 7:30 this morning. I told them all to meet her for lunch. This way we have privacy if someone wants to say something and we don't have to worry about people over hearing our conversation. Maybe I should make sure the breakables are put away," he said sounding so matter of fact, she felt like he was talking to an employee or board member. He looked disgruntled by the phone call though and she couldn't help but laugh, "Something funny Haruhi dear?"

"Yes, you look so peeved by the phone call and then you are addressing me like I am your secretary or something and we are talking about your schedule for the day," she was still laughing at him, but when he smiled and chuckled himself, she knew he did not take offense to what she said.

"Sorry, I don't like to be woken up by Tamaki's voice and am annoyed that we even have to have this meeting," He was frowning again, so she kissed him. When she pulled back, the frown was gone. They worked on homework, he helped her with chemistry, and before they knew it, it was 12:25 and the doorbell was run. With one last kiss, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "It will be ok and I am here," he spoke softly as they made their way downstairs.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she whispered back. When he looked down at her, she had a smirk on her face. He smiled back.

When they got down to the last step, there was another ring of a door bell and the door was opened by the butler to reveal Tamaki, Mori-Senpai, and Hunni-Senpai. As soon as he walked in and spotted Haruhi, he tried to run to her. "Haruhi, my daughter, are you ok? I have missed you. Don't worry, I will protect you. Come give daddy a hug!" He tried to grab her but she moved behind Kyoya and Kyoya wasn't letting him near her.

"Tamaki, back off and go into the other room. Try to remember why we are here today," Kyoya snapped. He still had Haruhi's hand firmly grasped in his.

Mori-Senpai and Hunni-Senpai came in with Tamaki and were watching their king make a spectacle out of himself. They also both noticed that Haruhi and Kyoya were holding hands and standing very close to each other. Kyoya was also the one that protected her and stood up for her. Both of the seniors looked at each other and were able to communicate without words, "This was going to be an interesting lunch. Something has happened between Kyoya and Haruhi." Then Hunni-Senpai muttered, "Finally." Mori nodded his head in agreement. They followed a sullen Tamaki into the other room and were followed by Haruhi and Kyoya. The twins were already seated since they had arrived first.

When Haruhi walked into the room with Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were about to stand up and go to her, when they saw that she was holding the Shadow Kings hand. What did this mean? Hikaru spoke up, "Haruhi, why don't you sit over here with Kaoru and me?"

"No thank you, I am perfectly fine where I am," she responded with a bite in her voice. She had seated herself next to Kyoya and away from the other club members. Hikaru did not like that answer, but did not respond and just made two fists while they waited for the meeting to begin.

Mori-Senpai and Hunni-Senpai seated themselves last and sat as close to Haruhi and Kyoya as possible. They wanted to show their support and if needed step in to knock heads together. The other three may have feelings for her, but they did not know how to treat her or care about her feelings. She belonged with Kyoya. He may appear cold and unyielding, but he would care about her feelings and appreciate what she brought to the table (the merits she had so to speak). At least they hoped he would.

Kyoya started, "As you can see everyone is here now and we can talk about Haruhi and her continued membership once again."

"That's easy, my daughter stays! She wants to stay with her daddy and to be showered with love and gifts by me. She also knows that I will keep her away from harm. I am sorry that you got caught in the middle of the tugging my precious, but I was trying to protect you from the evil twins," Tamaki said with flourish. He was so sure of himself and his apology (or lack thereof).

"We are not evil and we were trying to protect her from you and your perverted thoughts Tono!" Hikaru yelled, "We are sorry she got caught in the middle, but someone needs to keep her from your creepy ideas."

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru had listened and watched his twin and king. He could only shake his head. This was not what Kyoya had meant this morning on the phone. He also saw the way Haruhi held Kyoya's hand and he also noticed how she inched closer and closer to him during the tirades. "Both of you need to shut up," he said with a deathly quietness. "We all need to be ashamed of ourselves for how we treated her. We pulled her until she was hurt and we didn't care. In fact, we almost did the same thing and if it hadn't been for Mori-Senpai, she could have been hurt again. She is our friend and we haven't been very good friends to her. Tamaki/Hikaru, what if we were all in Haruhi's situation? First, we force her into the host club and then we treat her like a possession and not a person. Tono, if you were in the middle and were being pulled from both sides to the point that your arm was broken, would you like that? Hikaru, what about you? I know I wouldn't. The problem is that we keep doing it to her. No wonder she wants to leave. I am really sorry Haruhi about how we have been treating you, but more importantly, how I have treated you."

"Thank you Kaoru. I know you are sorry and believe you. I think you finally understand what I was going through. I don't think you got it the first time although I do think you were sorry," Haruhi spoke quietly. She truly did believe him and thinks that he learned his lesson. She wished that the other could also. They were still glaring daggers at each other and then Kyoya.

"I just want you to be happy," he said as he looked from her to her interlocked hands with Kyoya. She smiled back at him. He may not know exactly what is going on, but something was. She had come to depend on the vice president.

Hikaru and Tamaki upon hearing this last statement stood up and yelled in unison, "She can't leave the host club, she belongs to us!" Everyone looked at each other and didn't know what to say. One thought that everyone had was, _"Too much time around the twins."_

"That is enough!" Kyoya yelled. He was sick of it. He appreciated Kaoru and his words. He figured that the youngest twin would be the one that would grow up first, "Thank you Kaoru. As for you two, sit down and shut up! I think we have all been patient with you and your antics. Even Haruhi has turned a blind eye about how you treat her until she was injured and couldn't turn away any longer. What started out as annoying has become dangerous to her health! Kaoru is right, what if it was you in the middle and other people were pulling? In fact why don't we try it right now? You treat her as an object or possession, but she is a person and has feelings, thoughts, and can experience pain. Haruhi, please stand and remove your cardigan." Kyoya spoke trying to remain calm, but it was not going well. He was mad that those two would act like this. He helped Haruhi to stand and helped her pull her arms out of the sweater she wore over a spaghetti strap top. She had not wanted to do this, but Kyoya had seen the bruises last night and knew what they were from. He had convinced her that if the meeting was not going well, they needed to show the group the results of their actions. When the cardigan was removed, the bruises were clearly visible to everyone. Mori was not even able to keep a straight face. Although the bruises were not very bad, they were in the shape of hand prints and everyone knew what they were from. "So now that you have seen the evidence of what you do to her, you still think how you treat her is ok? You still think she is just a possession?" Kyoya was yelling again. Haruhi grabbed his arm and tried to calm in down.

Kaoru was ashamed and although he already apologized, he was speaking up again, "Haruhi, I am so sorry. If Mori-Senpai had not stepped in, it could have been worse. We don't deserve to have you in our lives right now. I am so so sorry."

"I know you are Kaoru. I didn't want to show you, but Kyoya thought that if certain people didn't listen, they needed to be shown," Haruhi said. She felt bad for Kaoru. She knew he felt bad for how he treated her, but now there was such guilt in his eyes, "Kaoru, the bruises don't hurt and they will fade. You and I will still be friends. It is ok." She tried to make him feel better, but she knew that it would take a little bit of time.

Tamaki and Hikaru were ashamed too. They did not expect to see the consequences of their actions in such a black and white way, but they were not moving or saying anything yet. Kyoya and Haruhi wondered how sorry they really were, "Tamaki and Hikaru, do you not have anything to say for yourselves? This is more than just Kaoru's fault. The fault is also yours," Kyoya said trying to get something out of them. Still nothing.

Hunni-Senpai upon seeing the bruises felt sick. No wonder she wanted to leave. After seeing what they did to her, he wouldn't blame her if she left the school and wanted to have nothing to do with them, but that is not Haruhi. She wanted to go to Ouran and she truly thought of all of the hosts as her friends. He wasn't sure how she could, but he would accept that it was just the way she is. He could not, however, just stand back and let Hikaru and Tamaki let Kaoru shoulder all of the blame. He knew they felt bad, but Kaoru was the only one speaking and it wasn't fair, "Tama-Chan and Hika-chan, I suggest you start talking now before we have to have a private conversation." He sounded menacing and it was not the sweet Hunni that everyone loves. No, this was the martial arts weapon that was speaking. Mori nodded in agreement with what Hunni had said. He also felt sick at seeing Haruhi's arms.

Tamaki was the first to break his silence, "Haruhi, I am so sorry. I didn't know what we were doing to you. That doesn't make it right though. I care about you and I never want to see you hurt, and to know that I inflicted such pain makes me feel sick with myself. I will never be able to show you how sorry I am, but I hope that you will accept my apology and continue to be my friend. I will spend my lifetime making this up to you." He sounded so small and meek when he was saying this.

Upon hearing Tamaki's words, Hikaru also decided to speak up, "I am sorry too. You deserve to be treated better than what we have been treating you. You are a person and not a possession. I was just so afraid of losing you; I thought that by making you ours, you would never leave. Unfortunately that meant that I didn't think about your or your feelings. You do deserve so much more than we gave you. Forgive me?"

Haruhi gave a long hard look at Hikaru and Tamaki. Both of them flinched under her scrutiny, but they both looked truly sorry about what happened. She wanted to give them another chance, she was just sad that it took all of this for them to repent, "I forgive you both and I don't want to lose your friendship. All of the hosts are my closest friends, but I also could not keep going through this. Thank you for your words. I will continue to be a host." Everyone looked relieved and she smiled. They were a family and this group was her friends, she hoped that they would still be that way after everyone graduation. Next to her Kyoya had calmed down and squeezed her hand. She looked up and nodded. She was going to let him handle this part.

"We have one more thing to tell everyone," Kyoya started. He and Haruhi were still standing and when Kyoya spoke everyone decided to sit down. This had already been an emotionally charged afternoon, "Through a lot of this, Haruhi and I have gotten closer. We are now together as a couple and didn't want to hide or lie about it." He smiled down at his girlfriend and she gave him a matching smile while she squeezed her hand.

In the next second they heard, "**WHAT?**" This was not going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer…. I don't own OHSHC, wish I did, but not happening.

A/N… Thank you for sticking with me through this story. This is the last chapter, although I do have an epilogue planned and that should be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it. I have already started working on another story for OHSHC and am writing a Fruits Basket story also. Please check out my other stories. To AkilovesKana… Thank you! I am glad this story was able to move you and you were able to connect with the characters. :D **To all of my reviewers: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 11 – The Wrath of the Host Club

**"WHAT?"**

The yelling made Haruhi and Kyoya jumped. Haruhi didn't know what the reactions would be since she only suspected what everyone's feelings were; Kyoya, however, knew what the feelings were and was expecting the worse. In fact, he had some of the private police waiting for his signal if it came to it.

Haruhi spoke up and with a firm voice said, "You heard Kyoya. He did not stutter. He and I have gotten closer and have decided to date. We both have feelings for each other and want to see where this takes us. We decided to tell you because we didn't want to keep secrets from our friends nor did we want to lie to you." She was trying to stay calm, but she noticed the two that yelled were Hikaru and Tamaki. Mori-Senpai smiled, Hunni-Senpai started dancing and saying the celebration needed cake, and Kaoru sat there with a sad smile on his face. At that moment she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki all had strong feelings for her and true to his word, Kaoru just wanted her to be happy. She sent him a smile thanking him.

"I will not allow it! I will not allow you to date Mommy! You are not allowed to date or go out with boys until you are older!" Tamaki was yelling and ranting. She was fed up with the mommy/daddy act of his.

Hikaru joined in the rant, "You can't date him. He is the fucking Shadow King. He is using you and there is no way he can have real feelings for you. You don't know him like we do. You only just met him a few months ago!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kyoya yelled to get everyone to shut up. He was getting a headache, they were making him angry, and he noticed that Haruhi looked like she wanted to hit someone and her targets were the two idiots that were yelling.

"You don't know anything," Haruhi spoke with a deadly calm. Her clenched fists and grimace on her face showing how angry she really was. "Do you know that I have known him longer than any of you? I met him when I came here to take my test and fill out the paper work for entrance into Ouran. He actually saved me from falling in a fountain. He was in his last year of middle school. Maybe I know him better than you think I do. Maybe it is you that don't know him at all!"

Kyoya tried to calm her down by putting his arm around her, but she shrugged it off. She didn't want to be calm right now. Then he tried to hold her hand. She let him do that, but only because she felt it would hold her back if needed. She really wanted to give into her violent feelings and maim the two morons, "Now listen up and listen well, I am with Kyoya and you two will do nothing about it. If you want to take it out on someone, take it out on me and not him. Tamaki, he actually tried to push me in your direction time and time again. He knew that you had feelings for me, but I wasn't interested in you like that. Although I count you as a friend, and that status right now is under review, I do not have feelings for you romantically. Nor are you my father and Kyoya sure as hell isn't my mother. Hikaru, I don't have feelings for you romantically either. I love you as a friend, but that is all. Again status is under review. You have tortured me, physically hurt me, and treated me like I was nothing. Why would feelings develop at all in that type of situation? Kyoya was there for me time and time again while he was trying to push me towards his best friend. He saved me more than one time and helped me through different things in my life by being there. Whether that was accidental or not, he was still there. I love him and I will be with him. If you cannot accept my feelings then we have nothing further to discuss and you are not my friends. My friends would want what makes me happy as long as it is not hurting me. Need I remind you, it wasn't him that physically hurt me, and in fact he has pulled me from disaster multiple times."

At her confession, Kyoya whipped his head around and stared at her. She said she didn't know how she felt about him. He was happy and excited and wanted to do nothing more than wrap her in his arms to kiss her, but he knew it wasn't time yet. He looked over to Hikaru and Tamaki. Both had shocked expressions on their faces, "Tamaki, Hikaru, I think you should know that I love Haruhi and like she explained, this is not something we planned. I was there trying to push her towards Tamaki. Sorry Hikaru, but he is my closest friend. After I heard about what you three did to her, I had a hard time carrying through with my plans because I didn't want her hurt and I realized I had feelings for her also. You may think you know me and you may think that I am just using her for merits, but that is your opinion and it has nothing to do with us and what is between us. Besides, she does have a lot of merits I value: brains, beauty, friendship, and she owns my heart. And she is also correct, I asked her on more than one occasion about what she felt for Tamaki and it was nothing beyond platonic, even when I tried to show her all of his qualities like when he saved her on physical exam day. I asked her about each of you actually and it was the same, just platonic feelings. I am sorry if this hurts you, but it has happened and nothing will change it. So you can either accept it or leave. I know Haruhi would like for you to stay though. She does care about both of you." He decided to curb the truth. They didn't need to know that she felt that were morons and such.

Tamaki and Hikaru just stood there. They weren't sure what to say or think after this speech. Everyone in the room had their eyes trained on them to see what they would do next. Hunni-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were ready to fend them off if they needed to.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Mon ami, you tried to push her my way? Why? And what does she mean by you saved her on more than one occasion?"

Kyoya looked at him long and hard, "Like we said, you are my best friend and I knew you had feelings for her. I wanted you to be happy. I am sorry that things turned out differently than my original plan, but I cannot regret my feelings for her and that she is my girlfriend. I saved her from the fountain when I came to the high school to get Mori-Senpai and Hunni-Senpai's answers about joining the host club. I saved her again from the same fountain yesterday when she once again almost fell in. She doesn't always pay attention to where she walks. I have also offered her the use of my family's doctor and showed concern over her injuries." He wasn't going to talk about her fear. He knew she didn't like to look weak and telling everyone about her fear would not be something she would want.

Tamaki digested everything he had heard. Kyoya had been there for Haruhi when she needed him. Unknowingly through their actions, he and the twins had pushed the Shadow King and the Host Club Princess together. He smiled a sad smile, but he was truly happy for his friend, "I see. No Kyoya, you deserve to be happy. You have struggled in the shadows for too long. She can be your light. I am sorry for my actions towards both of you."

Kyoya and Haruhi released a breath that they did not know they had been holding and nodded. They were happy that he was accepting of the arrangement. He may not have been happy and he may have been heart broken, but he accepted it. They turned their attention to Hikaru. He looked like he was struggling to figure everything out, "Hikaru, please?" Haruhi wanted his acceptance too, but knew it may be too much for her friend.

He finally looked at her in the eyes. He looked at how she clung to Kyoya and the look of love when she turned to look upon the Shadow King. He looked at him too and saw something he never thought he would see. He wasn't hiding his eyes behind his glasses, he was letting Hikaru see his feelings for the petite brunette and he saw the love that he felt for her. He saw the struggle he had by hurting his friends and he saw the need to protect Haruhi from harm. Hikaru had been denying his own feelings for her for so long, but now he couldn't deny them any longer. He loved her too, but he wanted her to be happy with someone that could love the way she deserved to be loved, and not the way he had been showing his love. Kyoya it seems was that person, "Ok. I love you Haruhi, but I can see that he does too and I can see how much you love him. I want you to be happy regardless if it is with me or someone else. You deserve happiness, but Kyoya if you make her unhappy at any point, I will be there and I will have to hurt you too."

Kyoya smirked and nodded, "Thank you, I understand and you don't have to worry. The last thing I want to do is make her unhappy." He was once again hiding his eyes. He had done that for Hikaru alone because he knew that the older twin would not believe him unless he saw it.

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and Hikaru and gave them both a hug. In their ears, she whispered, "Thank you." After she gave both of them her thanks, she hugged the rest of the host members. She was happy, relieved, emotionally drained, and hungry. Her stomach growling announced to the room her feelings on the late lunch and everyone laughed.

They all decided to make their way to the dining room, but before Haruhi could make it out of the door, Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you." He then gave her a brief kiss, tenderer than any kiss they had shared previously. It was a kiss of cherishing.

"I love you too. I didn't realize it until I was yelling at them, but as soon as I said it, it felt right. I love you Kyoya," she said looking up into his handsome face. At that, he kissed her again briefly and they walked into the dining room.

"Yay! The couple is here, now we can celebrate! Congratulations Kyoya and Haruhi! Now, where's the cake?" Hunni-Senpai was ecstatic for the couple and was bouncing in his seat. He was happy that the rest of the club accepted them as a couple and that they were happy. That is what mattered, that they were both happy. He had never seen Kyoya smile at someone the way he did with Haruhi. It was a genuine smile, full of love and promise. The host club princess had found her prince.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer… I don't own OHSHC or its characters, but I will use them for my fan fiction stories and plots. LOL

A/N: This is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed my Kyoya/Haruhi story and will read my other work.

Epilogue: Parents, a Fair, and a Proposal

So many things happened after the lunch with the host club. Some good and some bad, but through it all Haruhi and Kyoya stayed by each other's sides.

Her father found out the same day as the host club and although he wanted to say she was too young to date, he knew that she wasn't; and if it had to be anyone, he was happy that it was Kyoya and not the idiot Tamaki. He really couldn't stand the supposed king of the host club. He knew that he could entrust his daughter's safety and her heart to the vice president of the club. He liked Kyoya and knew that he would be a good match for his daughter.

His father found out a couple of weeks later, though not intentionally. Haruhi had come home with Kyoya so that he could help her study for some mid-terms. She was having problems in chemistry and asked for his help. When they walked in the door holding hands, Yoshio Ootori was there to meet them since he was waiting on Kyoya to get home to discuss a rumor that he had heard about him attaching himself to a commoner.

"And who is this?" Yoshio asked Kyoya.

Kyoya knew this day was coming. He just wasn't ready for an ambush. He did not like surprises and would rather plan for everything. He was not going to cower though. His father would not like that, "This is Haruhi Fujioka. She is the scholarship student at school and my girlfriend."

Haruhi bowed to the older man to show respect, but she felt the tension in the air, "It is an honor to meet you Ootori-sama."

"Really Kyoya, a commoner? I thought you wanted to take over the business, but attaching yourself to someone so low…." Yoshio started before he was interrupted by Haruhi herself.

"I may be a commoner, but you are a rich stuck up bastard who cannot see past the nose on his face. Kyoya can take over your business and make it better than it is or he can start his own. He is talented and you should be lucky he is your son." She was going to say more, but Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder to get her to shut up.

"Haruhi, why don't you go ahead and go up to my room and start studying and I will be there shortly," he said calmly never taking his eyes off of his father. He was not completely surprised that she said what she did, but he was surprised that he saw her yelling at his father. Nobody did that without punishment. Now he had to see what he could do to diffuse the situation.

"Come," was the only thing spoken by Yoshio to Kyoya after she had disappeared. Kyoya followed without question to his father's study. He felt nervous and yet confident. He knew that if Haruhi could say what she did, he could do his part for her.

They walked into the study and Kyoya closed the doors behind him. When he turned around, his father was seated at his desk and looking directly at him. Much like Kyoya does to hide things, you could not see Yoshio's eyes for the glare on his glasses, "No one speaks to me in such a manner. You know this. Now what shall I do about her?" The truth was he already knew everything about Haruhi Fujioka. He knew about her grades, her schooling, how she got into Ouran, her dream to become a lawyer (and from what he heard from his friend Suoh, she had the makings to be one of the best lawyers), everything. When he heard that Kyoya had attached himself to a commoner, he did not realize it was her. His intelligence had been lacking. He was not opposed, especially after what he was just witnessed. She had a backbone and could be an asset to the Ootoris.

"Nothing, you will do nothing to her. She is not someone you will ever touch and if I want to date her, I will. She has worked hard to get where she is and no one will take that away from her." Kyoya was calm and his voice did not give away his nervousness as he spoke to his father.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, father it is."

"Well then, congratulations." The look on his youngest son's face was classic. He wished at that point he had a camera or something to record the moment. In business, you have plan for every contingency and sometimes that means doing something now that will payoff in the future. You also have to be able to stay one step ahead of your opponent and surprise them with sneak attacks if needed. He accomplished all of this with this one sentence.

"I'm sorry father, but what did you say?" Kyoya was stumped.

"I said congratulations. She will make a fine wife one day and asset to the family, especially if she wants to study law. You are right, she has worked hard to get where she is and I believe that she will continue to work hard for everything else in her life. Normally, we would arrange for the engagement now and marriage shortly after you graduate, but since she is a year under you, I will let you decide on timing for now. That is all," with that, Kyoya was dismissed.

He left his father's office in a daze and made his way to his room. When he walked in Haruhi was pacing back and forth near his sitting area. She did not hear him come in and did not know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her waste from behind. She jumped and yelped but calmed down when she realized who it was. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Is everything ok, Kyoya? I didn't mean to yell at him, but I was already irritated from the twins and Tamaki and then to hear him saying what he did, I couldn't hold it in. I am so sorry," she said as an apology and explanation.

"Everything is fine I think." He was still a bit confused about the meeting. He was not expecting the outcome and he was definitely not expecting to not argue. He went in there ready and his bubble was burst before he could say much by his father. He proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

"Wife? Marriage?" She asked. She knew she loved him, but did she want to marry him. The answer was easy when she thought about it, yes she did.

"Yes, it is what usually happens when two people date and fall in love," he responded sarcastically.

"Do you want to marry me?" She asked quietly. She was curious to know how he felt about it.

Kyoya laughed a little, "Not today I don't, but in the future I would like to marry you. Yes. What about you? Would you want to marry me?"

She smiled her special smile that was only for him, the one that sent his heart beating faster and gave him a little kiss, "Not today, but yes I would want to marry you in the future. Does this mean we are engaged?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed harder than he ever had at her question. She had a disgruntled and confused look on her face like she knew she wanted something but it would be so awful and tasteless at the same time. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but it was funny to look upon her trying to sort things out. Everything was on her face, "No, I wouldn't say that we are engaged, but pre-engaged. Promised to each other if you will. Unless you want to be engaged and then I can go buy a ring and make it official."

She glared at his laughing but soon started joining in the laughter, "No, I think promised is good for now. I love you, but let's make it through some more of high school first." They both laughed and kissed a little bit more before tackling their studies.

Months later, the club found themselves planning for the Ouran Fair. It would be the last big event before the seniors graduated and once again, things were happening that Kyoya had no knowledge or control over. Tamaki was engaged to someone from France and he didn't look happy about it, his fiancé was snubbing Haruhi for some reason, Tamaki also decided to disband the host club, and his family's private police force were not allowing the club to leave the school to speak to Tamaki. The only thing that did go as planned was buying one of the companies that his father owned. Luckily, the host club is made up of some powerful (physically and influential) people that were able to think outside of the box. Instead of taking a car to go after the moron king, the twins and Haruhi took a horse and carriage and gave chase while Hunni-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Kyoya handled the police. He made a mental note after the beating that the private police force would need additional training. Haruhi was able to retrieve Tamaki, but not without some problems. Hikaru was thrown out of the carriage and broke his arm and Haruhi took the carriage onto the highway and bridge to reach Tamaki. She wound up in the water since she fell out of the carriage and literally took a flying leap backwards off of the bridge. Tamaki jumped in after her. He knew that the Shadow King would not be happy if something happened to that precious cargo. When they finally emerged from the water, the rest of the club was waiting for them with a limo to take everyone back to school for the festivities. No one had time to change.

When they finally returned and made their appearance at the Ouran Fair, Haruhi came out as a girl to the school. Not that it had been planned, but situations happening the way they had, gave away her true gender to the student population. They had saved Tamaki from leaving and a marriage he didn't really want, but when they finally made their appearance, no one could deny that Haruhi was a girl. Her dress, or I should say the chemise she was wearing (she ditched the dress when they were giving chase), was showing off the small bit of cleavage she possessed. She danced with all of the members of the host club during the ball and loved the fact that they were still together and she had all of her friendships intact. The night felt magical to her and under the show of fireworks that night, Kyoya asked Haruhi to marry him.


End file.
